Love, Team Wingding
by lighttheway
Summary: When two best friends' inside joke becomes a real part of their life, they come across our former-guardians. With the guardians, they mess around while looking out for Easter’s return. Wonderful cracktastic-ness throughout and Amuto has ensued.
1. Prologue

**Hiiiii ^^**

**I'm Sunni.**

**Welcome to my story.**

**Have a cupcake ^^**

**Yes, there are two (wonderful) OCs here.**

**If you like OCs, stay.**

**If you are nuetral about OCs, stay.**

**If you don't like OCs, stay.**

**And if you some horrible allergy to OCs... still, stay ;D**

**Okay. Before you begin reading this story, please read the author note ch (ch 11). I mean you don't HAVE to, but things might make more sense if you did.**

**Summary:**

**Amu, Rima, and Tadase are in 8th grade now. They, along with Kukai and Yaya now attend middle school. Yay for middle school :D Nagehiko is going to be in it too. And Ikuto. But Ikuto has graduated now and he's off hiding since he's run away from Easter. Yeah. Bad Ikuto D: At least he isn't a drop out (: BTW: I do not particularly LIKE amu. I don't think she makes a good main character. But there WILL be Amuto in here. So yay? ANYHOOS, so Jenny and Sarah are best friends, and are being relocated to America. Their real personalities and profiles and such will start to come up in the next few chapters ^^ OH. And Alice and Zimmy are their charas. Psh. You can't have OCS in shugo chara without charas. Then they'd be completely clueless. Which would be pretty funny. Darn. Maybe I should have done that =_______= Maybe I'll write that when this is finished :D**

**Anyhoos,**

**Enjoy ^^**

**OH!**

**If I make a face between paranthese, it means the person is making that face. Like this: Sunni (xD). That means Sunni is laughing :D**

* * *

"Excuse me." Sarah smiled and leaned forward, her peculiar orange-brown eyes shining.

The flight attendant came closer. "Yes miss?"

"Can I have some peanuts?"

In the seat next to her, Jenny's pale grey eyes flickered, showing the slightest of interest.

"Sarah!" Zimmy protested. Alice giggled.

"I'm sorry miss. I couldn't quite understand you." The flight attendant smiled politely and leaned closer. "Could you say it again?"

Sarah spoke a little louder. "Do you have peanuts?"

"Peanuts?" The flight attendant frowned in confusion.

"You know, those little packages of peanuts they give for free on airplanes." Sarah explained.

"Miss, I'm not sure if we have peanuts at the moment." The attendant said carefully. Her confusion was clear, although she did try to hide it.

"This is first class and you can't even get me some freaking peanuts?" Sarah looked horrified.

"Miss—" The attendant began.

"Get me some peanuts!" Sarah demanded.

"Sarah." Jenny murmured. It was a warning—a warning to Sarah for her to shut up. Although Jenny normally did not care to stop Sarah in her many antics, and usually turned a blind eye to them for pure laziness, Jenny decided that she should intervene, this one time, for the sake of the flight attendant.

"What? I want some peanuts!" Sarah defended.

"It's not very polite to say it like that…" Alice sighed.

There was a short silence.

"I'll get you some peanuts miss." The attendant said finally, and hurried away.

"I didn't know you liked peanuts." Jenny stared at the seat in front of her, toying with the cord of her earphones.

"They're okay. But on TV, you always see people eating peanuts on airplanes. I wanted to try it too." Sarah grinned. Zimmy rolled her eyes, but a slight smirk appeared on Jenny's lips.

"Here you are miss. Will you be needing anything else?" The flight attendant reappeared with a small plastic package of peanuts.

"Thanks. And nope." Sarah took the peanuts and tore open the package. She popped a peanut into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

"Well?" Jenny asked, finally looking up.

"Hmm." Sarah swallowed. Disappointment settled in, and Sarah said sadly, "It's just a peanut." (1)

"Yes, Sarah. It's just a peanut." Jenny reply was sarcastic, but her eyes twinkled with silent laughter.

"Stupid TV who tricked me into thinking airplane peanuts were special." Sarah (-_________-) muttered, stuffing the peanuts into her barf bag. "I don't even like peanuts!"

Jenny smiled.

"Well. It's a good thing I came prepared." Sarah patted her bag and grinned.

"Prepared for what?" Jenny slid down the plastic partition on the window(2).

"Boredom." Sarah paused. "Which I am experiencing now." She began to undo the clasp on her bag.

"We've been on the plane for like what, ten minutes?" Jenny protested, turning toward her friend.

"So? I'm bored." Sarah took out a book from her bag.

"Manga?" Jenny asked, half exasperated and half bored.

"I still can't believe Mrs. Ross wouldn't let me put manga on my reading list(3). They're books!" Sarah declared indignantly.

"That was 2nd grade." Jenny reminded her friend.

"I'm still peeved about that!" Sarah growled. She opened the manga.

"You've read that one like twenty times already!" Jenny complained.

"Bleach. Is. Awesome." Sarah replied, already absorbed.

"Can it be awesome twenty times in a row?" Jenny asked, rolling her eyes.

"Of COURSE it can. It's BLEACH!" Sarah (:D) held up the manga, as if it was proof for the awesomeness.

"Twenty times? Eh. I don't think so." Jenny closed her eyes and leaned back. "I mean _how_ can it be so interesting?"

"_How_? This is chapter THREE HUNDRED AND TWENTY FOUR. It's my most _favorite_ chapter in the ENTIRE—"

"I _cannot_ believe you read 324 freaking chapters." Jenny interrupted, glaring mildly at her best friend.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Anyways, so in chapter 324, there is this Arrancar with a friggin CLAW. It was as big as his BODY and it's like TOTALLY ZOMG WORTHY. So then Shuuhei was like just fighting him with his skikai and then he _almost_ got cleaved in half. But then he dodged it and it cut a friggin BUILDING in FRIGGIN HALF. The BUILDING! RIGHT IT HALF!" The manga now lay on the floor, forgotten, as Sarah gestured widely with her arms, her voice steadily rising.

"Sarah, you do know I don't really care?" Jenny asked, turning her attention to her iPod.

But her friend continued as if she hadn't heard, in an even louder voice. "AND I WAS LIKE OHHHHHHMYGOSH. SO THEN SHUUHEI, WHO'S REALLYY HAWT BY THE WAY. LIKE THE, ZOMG-HE'S-GORGEOUS-IMMA-DO-A-DOUBLE-TAKE-RIGHT-NOW KIND OF HAWT. REALLY. HE'S LIKE _THE _MOST—"

"Your future boyfriend has a LOT to live up to." Jenny commented.

"—SO LIKE SHUUHEI USED BAKUDO NUMBER 62 AND IT WAS LIKE SHHIIUUUU!!!!" Sarah continued. "AND IT LIKE PINNED THE FRUITY LOOKING GUY WITH LONG HAIR TO THE WALL. HE'S SO FRIGGIN ANNOYING. HE IS AN EXCEPTION TO THE RULE THAT SAYS ANIME GUYS WHO HAVE LONG HAIR ARE GORGEOUS—HE IS SOOOOO GROSS LOOKING—"

Jenny turned up the volume to her iPod, attempting to drown out Sarah's shouting.

Unfortunately, Jenny could still hear her. A nearby flight attendant stared, then hurried over to the two girls. "AND HE KEPT SAYING 'EXACTA' AND IT PISSED ME OFF! WHO SAYS 'EXACTA'? WHAT DOES IT EVEN _MEAN_? URGH! ANYHOOS, SO HE WAS THEN STUCK TO THE WALL…" As Sarah continued her loud re-enacting and random comments, Jenny leaned forward to talk to the alarmed flight attendant.

"Miss, could you please calm her down? The other passengers are complaining." The attendant frowned.

"I don't think I can." Jenny replied cooly, leaning back in her seat again.

The flight attendant blinked. "Er… could you… please?" He asked again.

"Jenny, she's embarrassing me. Calling such attention to herself…" Zimmy muttered.

Jenny sighed. "I'll try." She muttered to the flight attendant. "Sarah…"

"SO ANYWAYS, SEBASTIAN IS STUPID, BUT I GUESS I'LL FORGIVE HIM FOR BEING AN IDIOT SINCE I GOT TO SEE SHUUHEI'S ZANPAKTOU'S RELEASED FORM. OOOOOMG. ITS _BEAUTIFUL_. ITS NAME IS KAZESHINI, AND ITS GORGEOUS! ITS LIKE THE BEAUTIFULLEST WEAPON IN THE _HISTORY_ OF BEAUTIFULLNESS. IF YOU LOOK IN THE GALLERY OF BEAUTIFULLNESS IT'LL BE LIKE _RIGHT_ THERE—"

Jenny tried again, a little louder. "Sarah."

"SO ITS LIKE WHOOSH AND WHOOSH!" Sarah demonstrated the whoosh-ness with her hands. "AND THERE'S _TWO_ OF THEM AND THEY'RE CONNECTED BY A CHAIN SO WHEN IT GETS SPUN IT'S LIKE A PINWHEEL! WHOOOO—"

"SARAH!"

"FIGHT SCENE! SO SHUUHEI WAS LIKE WHOOSH AND HE THREW HIS WEAPON AND SEBASTIAN CAUGHT IT AND I WAS LIKE URRGGHHH! AND THEN HE CUT HIM, AND ONLY THEN SEBASTIAN BROKE OFF HIS MASK AND IT WAS LIKE CAPTAIN LEVEL! AND THEN SHUUHEI WAS BEING REALLYYY _DEEP_ AND WAS LIKE 'HE WHO DOES NOT FEAR HIS OWN SWORD IS NOT WORTHY TO WIELD IT' AND—"

"Which he probably got off of some old dead dude who has been forgotten." Jenny muttered.

"AND HE CUT OFF SEBASTIAN'S BIG CLAW, BY THE WAY, HE HAD _TWO_, AND WAS LIKE BAAMM! AND THEN SEBASTIAN WAS RUNNING AWAY SCREAMING LIKE 'AAUUUGHH!' AND THEN SHUUHEI WAS LIKE, WITH A FINISHING DRAMATIC LINE, SHHOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! AND THEN _WHOOOSH_! HE DIED." Sarah paused, caught up in her own summary.

"Are you done? Good. Because it's really hard to—"

"BUT I REALLY WANTED TO SEE SEBASTIAN'S DEAD BODY THOUGH. I MEAN, IT LOOKED LIKE HE GOT CUT IN HALF. AND I'D BE LIKE "HA!! YOU FREAK-WHO-HAS-A-STRANGE-DISORDER-WITH-WANTING-TO-BE-CORRECT-ALL-THE-FRIGGIN-TIME!!" Sarah finished with a contended sigh. "And that's why you should read Bleach Wingding(4)." She (^^) grinned.

"The _one_ time I read Bleach, a guy _spontaneously_ _combusted_." Jenny replied, going back to staring at the seat in front of her. "I am NOT reading that thing _anytime_ soon."

"Whatever." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Are you girls DONE now?" The flight attendant asked angrily.

"Go away." Sarah replied. The attendant looked horrifyingly offended, but did as Sarah commanded and walked away. Sarah propped up her feet onto the seat in front of her and grinned. "That was a very nice Bleach rant… don't ya think so, Wingding?"

Then, from behind Sarah's feet rose an angry old lady. Glaring at the two girls, she began to scream at them at the top of her lungs.

Jenny and Sarah (.____.) stared.

"I think she's speaking Spanish." Jenny concluded.

"Well, what's she saying?" Sarah, for reasons even she did not know, began to speak in a whisper. "You took the Spanish last year."

"I learned how to say 'hello' and 'may I use the restroom' in Spanish. Whoo." Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Well, she said 'yo' and 'soy'. I know 'yo'. And 'soy'. 'Yo' is a greeting. Or half a yo-yo. And 'soy' is meat for vegetarians." Sarah interpreted, looking thoughtful.

Zimmy, from behind the arm rest, snickered.

"You know Sarah, I don't think that's quite it." Jenny laughed.

"Well, can't you understand any of it?" Sarah asked.

"I really can't be sure… but I think she just called us 'failures of our generation' and something about her grandson." Jenny (o___o) replied.

"Psh. Grandson. So typical of grandmas. Tell her not to brag anymore." Sarah rolled her eyes. "We're Asians. We get enough of that at home."

"Okay." Jenny turned toward the lady. "Su gato es muy feo." She told her, very seriously.

The old woman continued to yell, possibly even louder now.

"What did you say?" Sarah whispered.

"I'm not really sure, but I think I just told her that her cat is ugly." Jenny answered.

"What?!" Sarah frowned. "But you… How can you say something like THAT to an old yelling GRANDMA and look SERIOUS?"

Jenny shrugged. "Just get your feet off her seat, Sarah."

Sarah slowly removed her feet from the woman's seat.

The old woman stopped yelling.

---

"Wow. That was fun. I like planes." Sarah grinned.

"You had fun?" Jenny's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Well, I _didn't_!"

"Why not?" Sarah asked innocently.

"I don't know." Jenny pretended to think. "It might have had something to do with you keeping me up all _night_."

"Whatever." Sarah laughed. She liked it when Jenny was all cranky. She _talked_ more, for one. Even if the talk was mostly sarcasm.

"Aren't YOU the best best friend ever?"

"You know you love me."

"Shut up."

* * *

(1) OMG. YOU KNOW I SAW A PEANUT SHAPED PEANUT ONCE? xD You are probably going O___O! what-the-hell-is-she-talking-about. I mean like I saw a peanut shaped like the peanut shell xD Yeah... end of story (:

(2) She doesn't like heights. I don't either xD OMG. ME AND MY FRIEND WENT ROCK CLIMBING ONCE. Not the real stuff. Indoor. I got up half way and just about shit in my pants. I think I was crazy to even decide to go up in the first place. I mean I'm icky about escalators =________=

(3) I remember I used to go to my bookshelf and write down random books...

(4) This rant-thing? Yeah? It was real =__________= Like in real life. It was over messenger and she forced me to read the entire thing OUT LOUD. It was WAY longer than that... I edited a LOT xD

* * *

**Yay (:**

**Did you like it?**

**I did xD**

**I'm in Spanish TWO now.**

**I know how to say MUCH more.**

**Like, "I bought a cookie from the bakery".**

**Which is stupid.**

**I never buy cookies from bakeries -___________-**

**I BUY COOKIE DOUGH FROM OVER PRICED FUNDRAISERS.**

**Then bake her 50 cookies at once,**

**And get fat eating them all in like the next two days (:**

**BUT I CAN'T HELP IT.**

**COOKIES ARE SO YUMMY!**

**Anyhoos,**

**Review**

**And**

**Keep**

**On**

**Reading ^^**


	2. Chapter 1: Eavesdropping

**Hiii ^^**

**Before I begin with chapter one,**

**I thought I had better tell you some stuff.**

**Sarah and Jenny are very slightly (some parts of their personality)**

**Based on real people.**

**Jenny is based on me,**

**And Sarah is based on my friend Eileen (:**

**Sarah and Jenny call each other 'Wingding's, and it's just a silly nickname/slang. When they're being Wingdings, they're very silly and act sort of like they're… hyper/high/drunk :D I think that's the best way to describe it xD**

**And since I didn't want to go into some uber long description of the two girls, here are profiles:**

**SARAH! :D**

**Name: Sarah Li**

**Height: 5'5"**

**Hair color: Dark blue**

**Eye color: Brownish orange**

**Ethnicity: Chinese**

**Nationality: Californian (:**

**Family: Father, mother, older brother Vinnie, twin younger brothers.**

**Likes: Manga, anime, rubber duckies.**

**Dislikes: Worrying too much, not being able to read/watch manga/anime, stressed out people.**

**Favorite subject: English.**

**Least liked subject: MUN. (combination of debate, hours of research on a country's policy, sitting for hours in a classroom and wasting a beautiful Saturday, and writing research papers. A ugly, gross, disgusting combination of those things.)**

**Chara: Zimmy**

**Personality: Bubbly, fun, very relaxed.**

**JENNNY ;D**

**Name: Jenny Nakada**

**Height: 5'6"**

**Hair color: Black**

**Eye color: Grey**

**Ethnicity: Japanese**

**Family: Father, mother.**

**Likes: Listening to music, yummy foods, not being bothered.**

**Dislikes: Heights, involuntary character changes, graphing hyperbolas, being tardy.**

**Favorite subject: Biology.**

**Least liked subject: Anything she can't get an A in.**

**Chara: Alice**

**Personality: Quiet, sarcastic, rare moments of nice-ness.**

**There.**

**Now,**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

"I love fall, don't you?"

Sarah leaned her head back to watch the clouds roll merrily across the sky.

"We're going to be late." Her friend replied.

"Fiiiine." Sarah smiled. "Are you nervous?"

"Do I have any reason to be?" Jenny asked in an aloof tone.

"I guess you don't. But I am. Just a bit." Sarah laughed.

The school building loomed into view.

"Wow—"

"Shit! Sarah, the bell just rang!"

And the girls broke into a run toward Seiyo Middle School.

---

In Amu's homeroom, the teacher had just begun announcements. The class chattered noisily, not paying him the slightest attention. But of course, being a teacher, he either didn't care or didn't notice, so he was diligently reading through the the long list.

"In two weeks, the tennis teams—" A knock from the door interrupted the teacher. "Come in!" He called, turning to look at the door.

The door slid open smoothly, and in stepped two girls. Every head in the classroom turned toward them.

Two girls stood at the door. The one of the left looked bored, her grey eyes glancing around the room with an almost blank stare. The other looked excited—and happy to be there. Her peculiar orange-brown colored eyes mirrored her bubbling laughter.

"Ah! Class, we have two new students today." The teacher smiled wider and turned toward the class. "Come in girls."

The two girls came forward, and went to go stand by the teacher in front of the class.

"Class, these two girls have come from America. This is Jenny Nakada," he gestured to the grey eyed girl, "and this is Sarah Li." He gestured toward the other. "Why don't you both say hello to the class?"

"Hello!" Sarah (^^) gave the class a cheerful grin.

There was an awkward silence when Jenny didn't say anything.

The teacher cleared his throat. "Girls, why don't you two take the two empty seats in the back?"

"Okay! Let's go." Sarah grabbed Jenny's hand and started toward the back of the classroom. She walked strangely—almost skipping, while Jenny walked silently and gracefully. When they reached their seats, Jenny leaned forward to whisper something in Sarah's ear.

"Just to let you know—Zimmy escaped."

---

Amu was just coming out of the bathroom when she caught a strand of conversation. She hid behind a corner, and watched as Jenny and Sarah emerged from a classroom. That was strange. It was lunch time—most of the students were outside, eating.

"I wish you had just locked her up." Jenny muttered.

"She's gotta be around somewhere..." Sarah replied, sighing.

"Jenny-chan…" A chara exited the classroom and flew towards Jenny. She had long straight blonde hair, and a green top hat rested on top of her head. Her golden eyes were worried.

"Don't worry, Alice. We'll find her." Sarah told her, smiling.

Jenny glared at her friend. "This is all yours fault." She accused. "Now I'll never be able to eat lunch."

"Sorry..." Sarah (^^;) laughed nervously, then looked around. "Zimmy!" She called.

"Shut UP." Her friend hissed.

"Amu-chan!" Ran whispered. "There's something behind the plant!" The chara pointed to a potted plant on the windowsill.

"Eh?" Amu turned and slowly walked toward the plant. She and her charas looked behind it, but there was nothing there. "Ran..." Amu sighed.

"SARAH! JENNY!" A new voice yelled.

"ZIMMY!" Sarah squealed.

"SHUT UP." Jenny turned toward her friend, alaramed.

"I have returned from my duty!" The chara replied. She wore black from head to toe—she was in a ninja's outfit. All that could be seen of her face with her large magenta eyes. A long red ponytail protruded from the back of her mask.

"Zimmy, you weren't on duty." Alice (=________=) muttered.

"THERE'S A GIRL HIDING BEHIND THAT CORNER WITH THREE CHARAS!"

Amu froze.

For a few seconds, she comtemplated running away... but that would be childish.

"What are you doing?" Jenny leaned across the corner, Alice hovering over her shoulder. Her voice was soft, but somehow... deadly.

Amu slowly turned.

"Mm, Jenny, it's that girl from our homeroom class!" Sarah said, stepping out from behind her friend.

"Ah—uh—!" Amu stuttered. Her face went pink.

"One, two, three!" Alice counted the three charas hovering around Amu with sparkling eyes. "Zimmy, you were right!"

Zimmy looked proud.

"Let's start with introductions. I'm Sarah and this is my chara, Zimmy." Sarah smiled.

Zimmy bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you."

"Were you the one behind the pot?" Ran asked casually.

Zimmy didn't answer.

"I'm Jenny Nakada. This is Alice." Jenny gestured at her chara, looking bored again.

Alice (^^) smiled. "Pleased to meet ya!"

"Um—ah—I'm Amu Hinamori, and this is Ran, Miki, and Su." Amu said.

Su smiled. "It's so nice to meet new charas!"

"Let's all play together later!" Ran waved her pompoms.

"Sure!" Alice nodded happily.

"Well, see you later, Hinamori-san. We're going to get some lunch." Sarah smiled, and Jenny turned to walk down the hall.

"Bye!" Sarah waved cheerfully before running to catch up with her friend.

"Bye…" Amu muttered. She watched as the two girls walked out the door, one smiling and laughing, the other moving with a cool grace. There couldn't have been anymore more different than those two girls.

* * *

**There it is. I hope you liked it ;D **

**I know it's not the best chapter, and a lot of it is in Amu's p.o.v… ew.**

**The next chapter will be better.**

**And you won't know whether or not I'm lying to you**

**Unless you read the next chapter (:**


	3. Chapter 2:Mad Hatter and Invader Sarah

**Whoo**

**Chapter TWO :D**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

"That was yummy!"

Yaya, Amu, Rima, Tadase, and Kukai were standing in front of a brightly lit restaurant. People bustled about on the street around them, the evening air was cool and crisp. The sky was a dark blue, the earliest of stars were already visible, twinkling faintly among the city lights.

"Yeah!" Amu had to agree. The restaurant was popular for numerous reasons, but the food there was really nice. And it wasn't too expensive either. Perfect for students.

"We should get together more often." Su said, smiling.

"Yeah!" Ran agreed, waving her pompoms.

"We don't see each other too often now that we're not guardians anymore." Rima said softly. Kusukusu giggled,

"Oh, Hinamori-san, didn't you say you had something to tell us?" Tadase had just remembered.

"Oh yeah! You know the two new girls that transferred into our class?" Amu began. The guardian charas flew closer, wanting to hear too.

"Li and Nakada-san?" Rima asked. "What about them?"

"They have guardian charas." Amu announced.

"Alice and Zimmy." Miki added.

"Really? Why didn't you say earlier? We could have invited them today!" Kukai grinned.

"The more the merrier!" Su smiled.

"I forgot." Amu grinned sheepishly.

"I want to meet them!" Yaya exclaimed. "We haven't met any new charas in a while now."

"Well we can—" Tadase was interrupted by Miki.

"Amu! I feel the presence of X-Eggs!" Miki pointed east, to a nearby park.

"What?" Amu turned toward her guardian chara, frowning. There seemed to be a large number of X-Eggs recently… Was Easter on the move again? They didn't really know now, and they couldn't be bothered with it... They weren't guardians any more...

"So do I!" Kiseki declared, turning toward the general direction.

"Me too!" Ran piped. "There's more than one!"

"Let's go!" The five former guardians broke into a run. Although this was a job for the new guardians, the five students couldn't bear to pass by X-Eggs, or wait for the new guardians to show up. They were so incompetent…

"There!" Yaya pointed to a group of X-Eggs. Half a dozen of them were hovering in front of a bench, where two girls sat.

"Jenny!" Sarah stood up. "Jenny!"A book fell from her hand and thumped softly as it hit the grass.

But the other girl didn't reply. Her eyes were closed—she was listening to music—and she looked peaceful. Her jean clad legs were stretched out in front of her.

"Jenny!" Her friend nudged her. "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME. GET UP!"

"I'm trying my very best to IGNORE you, Sarah. What?" Jenny opened her eyes slowly, and sighed. Her eyes widened when she saw the X-Eggs. "Good grief(1)." She muttered. "They're here too."

"Ah, don't be like that." Sarah laughed. "Zimmy, you there?"

The ninja chara flew out from behind the bench. "Yes."

"Nakada—" Yaya began. Rima quickly clasped her hand over Yaya's mouth.

"Sh! Let's watch." The group moved toward some nearby bushes and crouched behind them, their charas peering out from between the leaves. It was not spying. Well, that's what they told themselves.

Sighing, Jenny turned toward her friend and asked, "Ready?"

"Anytime!" Sarah replied, grinning.

In unison, the two girl character transformed with their charas.

"Wingding Heart!" Jenny transformed. Her wavy black hair was in a French braid, and she wore a green top hat with a gold 'W' written on the crown. Her white frilly tank top was replaced with a puffy sleeved black shirt, and she wore a green vest over it. She wore black boots that were laced up to her knees, black gloves on her hands, and a tight black skirt with ruffles(2).

"Invader Sarah!" Sarah's whisper was heard, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Wingding Heart… Invader Sarah… What are their powers?" Kiseki asked in a low voice.

"Maybe Li-san can become invisible." Pepe whispered, looking around for the girl.

With a loud crack, the X-eggs hatched. Half a dozen X-charas hovered in front of Jenny, grinning maliciously.

"Lovely to see you guys again." The girl's voice was cool. The top half of Jenny's face was shadowed by her hat, but they could see her smirk. "But I'm afraid our meeting will be cut short… Riddlestick!" Her voice was soft, yet authoritative.

A brown staff with a gold question mark at the end of it appeared in Jenny's left hand. She pushed up the brim of her hat to get a better view of the X-charas, twirling the staff casually in her hand. She smiled. The X-charas eyed the staff wearily.

"What is she doing?" Amu whispered, frowning. "She's just _standing_ there!"

"But so are the X-Charas…" Rima replied.

Strangely, the X-Charas _were_ just hovering there. They didn't move, but continued to stare at Jenny's staff, as if frozen. Or hypnotized. Jenny's eyes shone—eerily.

"I've got a riddle for you." Jenny said finally, grinning widely. Her eyes returned to their normal state. She held the staff up to her lips, like a microphone. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Then a strange charm fell over the X-Charas. They began to wander in circles, muttering gibberish and occasionally laughing hysterically.

Then Sarah came into view. She was clothed in an entirely black ninja's outfit, and only her wide eyes were visible. She held two red ninja swords in her hands, their black blades glinting in the faint light.

Sarah came rushing down, swords raised. Jenny viewed the scene with an almost blank expression, leaning on her Riddlestick.

Suddenly Amu jumped up. "She's going to break them." Amu whispered, horrified. "LI-SAN!" She ran out of the bushes, toward Jenny.

"Amu!" Kukai yelled, trying to grab Amu, but she was already half way toward Jenny.

Jenny turned. A look of surprise flitted across her face, then she asked uncertainly, "Hinamori-san?"

"Ran!" Amu yelled. In a moment, Amu had character transformed, but it was too late.

"Dark Blade!" Sarah whispered, as her swords slashed through the group of confused X-Charas. A bright light surrounded them and Sarah landed on the ground lightly, before disappearing again.

"There. You have been dealt with." Jenny said softly.

"Jenny." Sarah's voice carried through the wind.

"Sure. Mad Hatter signing out." Jenny answered. She ended the character transformation and Alice came to sit on her shoulder.

Amu stared at the light, unable to move. The others slowly rose from the ground and came to stand around the two girls. "Amu…" Kukai began.

Alice crossed her legs, a smile on her face. The spark that had entered Jenny's eyes when she had character transformed was once again replaced by the cold hard indifference.

"You did good, Jenny-chan!" Her guardian chara praised her. "But you didn't use the new riddle." Alice's face fell a little.

"Sorry Alice. I'm too tired right now, next time, I promise." Jenny replied.

"Why?" Amu hands were curled into tight fists, and she glared at Jenny. "Why?"

"What?" Jenny turned to look at Amu.

Amu's fists curled tighter. "Why did you do that?"

"I techinically only confused them... but why wouldn't we?" Jenny stared right back at Amu, her eyes still curiously blank. Her tone was soft, but almost cold.

Sarah appeared at Jenny's side, Zimmy flying lazily behind her. "Why are you so upset, Hinamori-san?"

"If I could have done Open Heart, I could have—!" Amu began, eyes wide and indignant.

"Amu-chan, look!" Yaya was looking up into the sky.

"Eh?" Amu titled her head up to look at the X-Charas. They had all returned to their eggs, and the now cleansed eggs were all flying back to their owners.

"You cleansed them." Rima stated, staring as the eggs soared away.

"Yeah, we did." Sarah smiled slightly, then turned toward the others. "Well, we've got homework to do. See you tomorrow!" She (^^) smiled and began to walk away. Jenny walked by her side, their charas trailing after them.

"Bye!" Sarah turned to wave cheerfully at them. "See you tomorrow!"

"That was…" Tadase (^^;)began.

"Extremely casual." Rima (-_____-)continued.

"For this kind of situation." Amu (o__o)finished.

* * *

(1) Aha, a Charlie Brown phrase ^^

(2) Yeah, I hate descriptions too. Sorry D:

* * *

**There it is ^^**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Review. **

**Please?**


	4. Chapter 3: Quiet Indifference

**Hallooooo ;D**

**So this is chapter three.**

**And it's about Jenny.**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

"Why would I want to be friends with you?"

This was the question that had driven dozens of people away. People whom I could have been friends with. Yet I felt compelled to ask it every time someone tried to befriend me. And no one had ever thought of a satisfying answer, before that day.

Why did I ask? The question was a result of my upbringing and personality mixed together. I had always been curious. I had always wanted to figure people out. That curiosity still stays with me. I had viewed people as a puzzle then. Something that just needed to be figured out. It's so much more complicated now.

My family was a prestigious one. My dad was a successful business man, my mom was a famous performer of arts. We were rich. Back then, that was a blessing to me. I didn't have to wait for Christmas or my birthday to get what I wanted. Everything I wanted my parents bought me. Somehow, I didn't grow up spoiled. Now, my family's wealth seemed to be a burden to me.

I'm not sure why exactly I was raised among normal people, but my father was a bit strange. Almost eccentric, but not quite. And although I grew up and lived in a commoner's world, I was raised with as ideas and knowledge that is needed in the world of the wealthy. Like merits. And that, with my curiosity, is what drove me to ask this question.

Because of this question, I grew up friendless. Which was fine, by my dad. He was, and still is to this day, very strict on whom I can and can't choose as my friends. Back then, it was mostly was about social standings and wealth. Now, it's more about personality, class, intelligence, attitude… A person would have to be perfect to be able to pass all of his expectations.

September 10th, 2003. The day that changed my life. The day I got an acceptable answer.

"Why would I want to be friends with you?"

"Because I want to be friends with you!"

The answer was pronounced with happy cheerfulness, by the pig tailed grinning girl in a purple dress, Sarah Li.

We were so different that it seemed as if we came from opposite ends of the world. She was Chinese, I, Japanese. I was an only child. She had three brothers, one older and younger twins. She was cheerful, outgoing, laughter bubbled inside of her. I was quiet, indifferent, skeptical. Sarcasm dripped from almost every sentence I spoke. She dreamed of things almost every child dreams of, becoming the president, a doctor, a singer, an actress, an astronaut, whereas I didn't dream at all. My future was already set. I would inherit my dad's businesses.

The answer surprised me. Why would this girl want to be friends with me? Everyone else avoided me. Rumors had spread and multiplied, they were now so common and well known that they seemed to be the truth. According to these rumors, I was mean, evil, cold, heartless, stuck up. Any new students were warned to stay clear of me, but this girl had ignored those rumors and somehow had seen past my aloof manner. And now she wanted to be friends with me.

Surprise made me cold, heartless, mean.

"Well I don't." I made this statement, then stood up and walked away.

She didn't give up though. She sat next to me in class, invited me to play with her, ate lunch with me, chattering away with a smile on her face. It must have taken a lot of courage for her, because during the entire time, I was apathetic, and didn't respond to her various comments and questions. I only opened my mouth to make some kind of sarcastic comment. It must have been like talking to a wall. A very sarcastic wall. But she didn't give up. No, she didn't give up.

After the third day, I asked her again, perplexed, "Why do you want to be friends with me?"

"Because you're a really nice person under your attitude."

My attitude?

I still have this attitude, this quiet indifference, because of my conflicting feelings. How had she seen past it? How? I felt like she had easily found the carefully hidden puzzle pieces of mine and put them together.

And I had no idea what her puzzle looked like. I still don't. Oh sure. Now I've got lots of puzzle pieces, but I don't know where to put them. It's like I've got all the pieces with the clouds on them, but I don't have any parts of the main part of the puzzle, the sun.

"So let's be friends, okay?"

She held out her hand, and I stared at it. I glanced up at her smiling face, then put my hand in hers.

"Okay."

* * *

**How was it?**

**It sounds more serious than my previous chapters.**

**Sort of.**

**Well, review.**

**Please ^^**


	5. Chapter 4: La Dee Da Sarah's World

**Hey guys ^^**

**Here's the update.**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

La Dee Da Sarah's World.

In that world, everything was better. The stress and pressure from grades, parents, friends, teachers... they just didn't exist in La Dee Da Sarah's World. Instead, happiness was multiplied by a thousand times, and even the smallest of smiles was a treasure. Whenever I tried to picture it in my head, I imagined flowers and butterflies everywhere(1). As silly as it sounds, it's true.

This flower and butterfly world was born from a bit of advice given to me from my older brother, Vincent, or as I always called him, Vinnie. That bit of advice that Vinnie probably never thought about again has changed my life.

I was about eight at the time, full of energy and willing to try almost anything(2). It was a clear spring afternoon, the air was just perfect—not too hot, not too cold. I was playing goalie for Vinnie, because I was foolish enough to fall for his winning smile. I always do though. People tell me we smile the same, but I've never been able to sucker anyone into anything as well as Vinnie always could. His smile could convince anyone, whether it be his teacher or our grandmother.

He was three years older than me, and at eleven years old, he already had dreams of becoming a soccer star. He loved soccer. He saw it, played it, talked it, breathed it, lived it. He practiced soccer until Mom yelled at him to get inside the house, he watched soccer for hours on the TV until Dad switched the channel to watch his news, talked about soccer until someone told him to shut up, and he still wouldn't. Once I even saw one my cousins chuck a book at Vinnie's head and Vinnie just dodged it and kept talking. I swear, soccer took up about 90% of his brain. In the other 10%, he squeezed everything else in, including me.

Although I took up less than 10% of his thoughts, Vinnie was always a great older brother. He was patient and gentle, always able to make me laugh. I could never stay mad at him for long. Whenever I was down, he'd encourage me, tell me just the right things, and help me get through whatever troubles I had. He wasn't the typical older brother—telling me to walk four feet behind him or never to talk to him at school. Whenever he went, Vinnie walked right next to me, held my hand when I was scared, and greeted me at school.

We were playing in a park, that one spring day, and next to us was a quiet road. We were in a peaceful neighborhood, and nearby on the playground, little kids playing on the swings and the slides. Here, children roamed freely and happily, elderly couples watered their gardens, cars cruised by slowly.

A shrill screech reached my ears, an alien sound to that quiet area. I turned my head toward the sound and stared, horrified. A blue car raced along the street, its tires screeching as it tried to brake. In front of it, a dog ran madly. The car swerved, but still hit the dog. A loud thud sounded and the car finally managed to stop. The dog never got up.

I couldn't stop staring for a while. I felt Vinne's arm around my shoulders, then he was gently pulling me away, holding my hand tightly. Tears streamed down my face. When your eight years old, a dead dog is the worst that you've ever seen. Death is an unfamiliar and terrifying prospect to you, and back then, my heart had broken at the sight of that dead dog.

Later, Vinnie sat on the porch steps with me.

"Sometimes, you just gotta look over the bad things and not let them bother you. I don't mean you should go around ignoring a dead dog or anything, but what I mean is that you should focus more on the better things of life and not linger too long on the bad things. Think more about how you could help that dead dog, well, help his owners cope with his death, more than focusing on his death, ya know?"

That was the best advice Vinnie ever gave to me.

That was the advice that led to the creation of my world. La Dee Da Sarah's World.

This advice began to define who I was. I was more cheerful, energetic, always able to stay happy. As I learned to apply this piece of advice to every part of life, I began to see the world through a "shield", like a film covering or a glass. And on my side of the glass, I saw a more, happier version of the world. I saw people's better traits, saw the little bits and details that made life so much more enjoyable, and appreciated every smile, no matter how small or how common.

Jenny dubbed my side of the "glass" "La Dee Da Sarah's World" two weeks into our friendship.

And it's been La Dee Da Sarah's World ever since.

* * *

(1) No pink unicorns. Sorry x)

(2) She would not, for example, jump off a bridge, no matter how hard you begged her.

* * *

**So...**

**did ya like it?**

**Hope you did.**

**If you didn't...**

**screw you xD**

**So review.**

**And maybe I'll take it back.**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 5: The Shadow King

**Ikuto: Why is this taking so long?**

**Sunni: Because I have writer's block. **

**Ikuto: But I want in. NOW.**

**Sunni: Too bad.**

**Kairi: Didn't you say you were going to let someone in today?**

**Sunni: Oh yeah! (^^!)**

**Ikuto: It has to be me.**

**Sunni: Uhm… KAIRI. Did you forget to say something?**

**Kairi: No? OH YEAH. *points to Sunni* She owns nothing. Except for Jenny and Sarah. So… it's me, right?**

**Sunni: Er… n-no.**

**Kairi: NO?**

**Ikuto: Told you. It's me.**

**Sunni: No. Again. Jeesh. You guys are so impatient.**

**Ikuto: Then… who?**

**Sunni: *points* Him! ( :D )**

**Kairi: (.___. ) Who IS he?**

**Ikuto: You mean that midget standing in the corner?**

**Sunni: Hey! (D:) He's not a midget.**

**Ikuto: (-__________-) Sure looks like it. HEY MIDGET!**

**Boy in corner: …**

**Sunni: Ahh… It's best if you left him alone I think… Uhm… yeah.**

**Ikuto: Why does he get to go in?**

**Sunni: Because I said so.**

**Kairi: What about me? I though you supported KairixAmu!**

**Sunni: Well, yeah. (^^) I support Amuto too. It's just.... Amu is... frenjgbrekjgbe.**

**Ikuto: … (-_________-) I'm telling you, she's biased against us. She only likes her stupid OCs.**

**Me: I am not biased. And my OCs aren't stupid. WINGDINGS ARE AWESOME! *SWIRLY THUMB!***

**Ikuto: You are too. And wingdings really aren't that—**

**Me: Go away.**

* * *

"The guardians, huh?"

Sarah, Jenny, Tadase, Rima, Kukai, and Yaya (1) were walking out of the school yard. School had just ended and the six had made plans to get a quick snack together, before going home. (2) The former guardians were telling the two new students about their previous guardian duties.

"It was fun. We got snacks afterschool every day!" Yaya ( ^^ ) replied.

"Well, we did do a lot of important things though." Tadase (3) smiled. "We did clear all those X-Eggs—"

"We got our character transformations then too!" Daichi added.

"Speaking of, when did you two get your transformations?" Kukai turned toward the two girls.

"It was the first time we saw an X-Egg." Sarah smiled, memories flashing past her eyes. "We were just getting used to our charas then… right Jenny?"

Her friend nodded.

"We didn't know what was going on then." Sarah laughed. "It was all so confusing."

"Here's our old school!" Yaya piped up. Seiyo Elementary stood behind the fence, children milling about its campus.

"Oh no." Kukai groaned. "There's the Shadow King (4)."

"Who?" Sarah (o__o? ) gave the redhead(5) a puzzled look.

"Kazuma Mitsui. He's the new Guardian King chair." Rima explained. "He doesn't do a very good job though."

"Which one is he?" Sarah stood on her tiptoes to get a better look at the kids.

"The one with the guardian cape… black hair, blue eyes. He's standing all by himself over there." Kukai pointed.

Kazuma stood by himself, hands stuck into his pockets. He seemed the type of person who wanted to blend in with the wall. His blue eyes were cast on the ground, his short black hair plainly styled. He also seemed the type of person who would be nice-looking if he didn't always have a scowl on his face.

"Kazu-kun isn't very fun." Pepe pouted.

"Mitsui-san isn't very… er—sociable either." Tadase attempted to explain.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked. "He just looks like he needs to lighten up and laugh a bit." She looked over at Jenny. "Right, Wingding?"

Jenny nodded, her eyes showing the slightest trace of interest.

"Uhm… it's not quite so simple…" Kukai gave a feeble laugh. "He's uhm…"

"We think he's mentally challenged." Rima said flatly. Kusukusu giggled.

"Eh?" Sarah (O__O?!) stared harder at the boy, as if trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Well, it's not really like that. He…he doesn't like to talk and likes to be by himself… he doesn't like people touching him…" Kukai explained. "He's sort of obsessed with clocks." (6)

"Then why is he called the Shadow King?" A look of utter confusion settled onto the blue haired girl's face.

"When he character changes…" Kukai began.

"He's not so pleasant to be around with." Daichi finished.

"Not like he's pleasant to be around with in the first place." Yaya (=_____=) added.

"Well, I think he just needs a bit of a laugh…" Alice said. She flew closer to the fence. "Zimmy, let's go cheer him up!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Rima said. "Kyoya(7) is none too pleasant."

"Is that his chara?" Jenny spoke softly, her eyes on the little boy.

"Yeah." Kukai, surprised that she had spoken, answered after a short pause.

"I still think he just needs to lightened up… Jenny-chan—" Alice turned toward her owner pleadingly.

"No." The answer was pronounced without a second thought.

"But—"

"No."

"Jenny-chan—"

"No."

Sarah viewed the scene with a smirk on her face. "It's alright Alice. I got this."

Alice turned toward the girl. "Go Sarah-chan! Go!"

Sarah smiled. "Zimmy?"

"Sure." Zimmy smiled, and a second later, Sarah went through a character change. A large silly smile settled onto her lips. "Wingding!"

Jenny turned toward Sarah as the others (o___o?) looked on with a puzzled look. "No."

"Too late!" Alice (^^) cried joyfully.

"Mad Hatter Jenny, I call thee to a mission! TEAM WINGDING!" Sarah yelled, pumping her fist into the air.

"No—!" But the protest came too late. The A smile sprang onto Jenny's lips, and her cold grey eyes lit up and sparkled.

"Let's goooooo!" Alice squealed, flying ahead.

Kukai, Tadase, Rima, and Yaya (O__O) watched as the two girls and charas amazingly vaulted over the fence and skipped(8) over to the guardian, laughing and smiling.

"Kuza-kun, whacha doin?" Jenny asked, grinning.

The boy looked up, but didn't answer.

"Come on, Kuza-kun! Smile!" Sarah giggled.

The boy continued to stare blankly up at them.

"Kuza-kun, let's—" Alice flew over to the boy and tugged at his sleeve.

The reaction came immediately.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kazuma's eyes widened with terror and fury as he jumped back, clutching his sleeve. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He shrieked again, his eyes livid.

Sarah and Jenny (.___.) stared as Kazuma retreated further away from them.

(TT___TT) "Kazu-kun yelled at me…" Alice cried, flying back toward Jenny.

The character change ended and the smile dropped from Jenny's lips faster than you could say OHNOTOMORROWISMONDAY. "Sarah. Let's go. The brat doesn't want to be bothered."

"But…" Sarah looked sadly at the terrified boy, who was eyeing them suspiciously.

Jenny turned away, uninterested. "There really is something wrong with him, isn't there?"

"Jenny-chan…" Alice flew over to her owner. "Don't be so—"

"Alice, you keep quiet." Jenny interrupted, eyes cold. "You too Sarah. I swear, you two are out of your minds. Why would you do that? He just wants to be left alone."

"Jenny, he's scared! The worst thing for him is to leave him alone… He won't ever overcome his fear!" Her friend argued back, still looking at the guardian.

"That's not the best way to do it."

Sarah looked over to her fellow wingding. "Jenny…"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

The shriek was issued from behind the two girls. They spun around, alarmed.

Kazuma's blue eyes burned with hate as they bored into the soft brown eyes of a small blond second grader. The girl's lip trembled, tears welled up in her eyes.

"What's wrong with YOU?" Sarah eyes bubbled with shock and anger. "Why are you yelling at her? She didn't mean any harm!"

"You didn't even see what she did." Jenny (-__________-) muttered.

"I…I—!" Kazuma's eyes widened, as he stuttered. He took a few steps back. "I…"

"Don't let her walk all over you." A deep none-too-pleasant(9) voice came from the boy's bag.

After a second's hesitation, Kazuma nodded. He stared blankly at the two girls for a moment, then looked at the at the ground and began drawing figures in the dirt with the toe of his shoe.

"What is he doing?" Sarah and Jenny (._______.) stared, confused, as Kazuma drew a number 6.

Kazuma looked up, a strange grin on his lips. His eyes shone(10) and from his left hand dangled a simple gold pocket watch.

"Look at the time. It's time. The time." Kazuma whispered in a strange tone. He began to swing the watch back and forth. "It's time. Look at the time. The time."

"Don't look." Jenny stared at the ground as she spoke. "Sarah, don't look."

"LOOK AT THE TIME." Kazuma grinned evilly, still swinging the gold watch back and forth. "LOOK!"

"He's kind of creepy." Sarah (o_____o) whispered to Jenny.

"Li-san! Nakada-san! If we don't get going, we won't have time to eat!" Tadase called.

"I guess we better go then." Sarah (^^) smiled. "See you later Kazu-kun." She patted his head.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"He may be a lost case, Wingding. Let's go." Jenny turned away, a slight smile playing at her lips. "But you gotta admit… he's going to turn out pretty interesting."

* * *

(1) Notice how I conveniently left Amu out? xD I'm really sorry for those Amu fans out there, but I really don't like Amu. Like not at all. Her pink hair bugs me. A LOT. I know it sounds weird because blue and green hair don't bother me but pink is like… GJRIGNSKNFUEBFW. It's just… yeah. The only reason I mention Amu at all is probably because of her charas. I love them ^^ Anyhoos, right now, Amu is uhm… in the principle's office getting physiological help because she was caught talking to her charas. A lot. And of course it looked like she was talking to herself. So, as of now, she is getting therapy sessions xD

(2) So this is about a week and half or so after Jenny and Sarah transfer in. I really didn't feel the need to officially introduce my OCs to the rest of the characters. So now they're friends.

(3) I don't like Tadase that much either. You will never EVER see a Tadase x Amu in here. NEVER. Unless I'm like sick and my brain is messed up. Sorry D:

(4) For those of you know noticed… I got this off of Ouran ^^ Kyoya is… hilarious. In his own way x)

(5) orangehead? His hair isn't really red, is it?

(6)Kazu-kun is VERY similar to someone else… (No, the "someone else" is not a real person -_____- And it isn't Kyoya. If you can guess correctly, you win ;D I'm not quite sure WHAT you win though xD)

(7) Yay. Kyoya gets some credit here for his awesome Shadow King-ness ^^

(8) Ew. Skipping xD

(9)I know this isn't the best way to describe this, but I was in a slight rush and had no time to sit there and ponder.

(10) Not in the YAY-I'M-SO-HAPPY way. In like a creepy evil way ^^

* * *

**Sorry it was a bit late. I had writer's block and literally forced this chapter out of my brain and onto the computer xD**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. TRY. No promises x)**

**If the sidenotes (footnotes) bug you, JUST DON'T READ THEM.**

**And REVIEW. Seriously.**

**Thanks for reading ^^ Hope you liked it.**


	7. Chapter 6: A Turkey Day Feast

**Whee ^^**

**A little tribute to **

**our SPLENDIFFEROUS TURKEY DAY xD**

**Sorry it's late.**

**It's just **

**a tad late though.**

**I mean…**

**I BET YOU'RE STILL MAKING TURKEY SANDWICHES OUT OF YOUR THANKSGIVING TURKEY.**

**Which means it's not that late at all.**

**So,**

**enjoy **

**this chapter**

**with your**

**turkey**

**sandwiches.**

* * *

A long table. White tablecloth. Glinting silverware. Crystal platters. Food. So much food.

"Ah—Jenny, Sarah… what is all this?"

Kukai, Amu, Rima, Yaya, and Tadase (o______o?) stood by the doorway, confused. They had been invited for an "American tradition", but this… this was a feast. Not a tradition.

Even Jenny was smiling as Sarah replied joyfully, "It's Thanksgiving day!"

"You two are giving thanks by eating like pigs?" Rima said softly, smirking.

"And what happened to the 'American tradition'?" Amu asked.

Sarah laughed. "Well, this is an American tradition. Well, it's known better as Turkey Day."

"Why…" Amu began(1), but Sarah cut her off.

"TA-DA!" Sarah (^^) grinned as a maid brought in a huge turkey on a silver platter and set it down in the middle of the table.

"Oh. I see." Amu (.____.) stared.

"Alice." Jenny spoke softly. She smiled at her chara, who was gaping at the enormous size of the turkey.

"Zimmy." Sarah grinned at hers, who was hiding behind a bowl of cranberry jelly.

Then they were both grinning, having character changed.

"Let's sit and eat!" Sarah sang out, plopping down at the foot of the table.

"Hope you're all hungry." Jenny laughed, as she sat down at the head of the table, twirling her fork in her fingers.

The group uncertainly sat down along the table, as their hostesses began to dish out the food. Jenny began to cut the turkey in a slightly hectic manner. Laughing, she handed out slices of turkey to her friends, alarming them by brandishing the knife as she served.

They were half way through the meal when it happened. A blob of cranberry jelly landed on Jenny's head.

Jenny looked up. She touched the jelly uncertainly, and, instead of squealing and trying (probably unsuccessfully) to get it out of her hair, as any normal girl would have done, she grinned widely, and met her best friend's eyes. "Shall we?" She asked, her tone light and friendly. But her eyes sparkled with unspoken laughter, a silent message to her friend.

"Eh?" Amu, Kukai, Yaya, Rima, and Tadase (o__o) all turned toward Sarah to catch her reaction.

"We shall." Her best friend grinned back.

"Then," Jenny's lips pulled into a wide grin. "I OFFICIALLY DECLARE A TURKEY DAY FOOD FIGHT!"

"EH?!" Amu, Kukai, Yaya, Rima, and Tadase (o__o!) watched in horror and surprise as the two girls each grabbed for food; one grabbed a spoonful of mashed potatoes, the other got a spoonful of mac and cheese. Then they promptly began to throw food at each other.

Laughing, ducking, and grabbing, the two girls, in just five minutes, managed to get food _everywhere_. The former guardians, who had stood on the side with stunned faces, were, as well and the walls, the floor, and even the ceiling, splattered with bits of food.

As the two girls continued on with their food fight, the former guardians conferred among themselves.

"I can't believe these girls! They're hilarious!" Kukai (xD) was just about choking with laughter.

"But to just suddenly…" Amu (-____-;) trailed off, turning back to glance at Jenny, who had just grabbed the silver platter out from underneath the turkey to use a shield.

"There's gravy all over me." Rima announced with disgust, lifting her sticky arms.

"I wanna join too!" Yaya declared. Then she was gone, digging out a handful of corn from a bowl so she could launch it toward Sarah.

"I kind of wanted to try the ham…" Tadase sighed, watching Sarah throw a hunk of it toward the other side of the room, where Jenny crouched behind a chair.

Kukai found some stuck on the wall, sticky with some kind of sauce. "Here." He (-______-) handed it to Tadase.

"T-thanks." Tadase (=______=;) took the ham gingerly, and stuck it back onto the wall.

---

An hour later, the seven of them were in the living room, eating pie.

"Sorry we got carried away." Sarah grinned sheepishly. The girls had ended their character changes, and now Jenny sat quietly, a little away from the group, nearest to Sarah.

"It's fine." Tadase smiled. "It was definitely… interesting."

"We're really sorry about getting you guys all dirty." Sarah apologized, stabbing her piece of pie with her fork. She put it in her mouth and began to chew.

"It's really alright." Amu smiled.

"Is your uhm… dining room going to be okay?" Kukai asked, grinning.

This time, Jenny spoke. "It better be. If they don't clean it all up by tomorrow, they're all fired. I need to use the room for lunch."

The group (._____.) stared at Jenny. "She really means it, doesn't she?"

"Y-yeah. She does." Sarah (^^!) stuttered.

* * *

(1) Sadly, I thought I had better include her here. Although now the girl to boy ratio is like WAY off. I dunno. That just bugs me D:

(2) They live together. Here is the simple version of the reason why: Jenny is rich. Jenny's dad wants her to move to Japan. Jenny doesn't want to go. Jenny's dad offers Sarah the chance of study in Japan, if she goes with Jenny. Conclusion: These two girls live in a house and are waited on by like a dozen servants. Yay for rich people xD

* * *

**I know. Not the best chapter ever. Not the best ending ever. And not the best timing ever.**

**I'm not perfect.**

**Get over it.**

**Well the ending is a bit... fjrwngfrekbgjk. But I'm tired and I want to go to sleep and I'm not going to get up tomorrow and finish this thing.**

**So.**

**The ending is a hint to the next chapter (HINT HINT AHEM AHEM COUGH COUGH CHOKE CHOKE),**

**so**

**yeah.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**I almost forgot.**

**Review.**

**I mean it.**

**OH.**

**I almost forgot this too :D**

**Kazuma is like David from the play David and Lisa. Good job evilxg1rl for figuring it out ^^ You don't win anything :D**


	8. Chapter 7: Girls who Failed at Cleaning

**Here goes wingding.**

**Good luck on your conference.**

**Do well.**

**Make wingding proud and BRING BACK AN AWARD! 8D**

**But you don't have to.**

**I never do xD**

**I SWEAR**

**MY BUDDY LIKE TOTALLY GAVE UP ON ME XD**

**Ahem.**

**So**

**Here is the new chapter.**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

The sun shone brightly—it was a beautiful morning. In Amu's homeroom, the teacher was taking roll, going slowly down the attendance list.

"Li Sarah?"

No response.

"Li Sarah-san, are you there?"

Still no response.

The teacher finally looked up. The two seats in the back that were normally occupied by Jenny and Sarah were empty.

Where are they? Amu wondered, turning to look at the desks. Come to think of it, she hadn't heard from them since the Thanksgiving feast…

---

Meanwhile, back at Jenny's house(1), Jenny and Sarah were doing something they normally never did: cleaning.

When the maids had not cleaned up the dining room in time, Jenny had thrown a fit. Then she did something incredibly stupid—fire all of the maids, just as she had said she would.

And the girls found themselves servant-less.

No one was cooking for them.

No one was cleaning for them.

No one was doing their laundry.

Jenny, who had grown up surrounded with servants, couldn't even use a dishwasher. Sarah, who had had plenty of chores at home, knew how to clean. She did not know how to cook. And, of course, neither did Jenny.

Sarah was frantically doing the dishes—the pile never seemed to shrink. Why had they ordered that so much food be cooked for Thanksgiving? They hadn't even eaten half of it!

"Ah—Sarah?"

Jenny sounded sheepish and frustrated. She was in the living room.

"Yeah?" Sarah called, scrubbing at a stubborn stain on one of the plates.

"It's broken." The frustration was clear in her voice now.

"What?" Sarah scrubbed harder. The stain just wouldn't go away!

"The vacuum is broken." Her voice was even.

"It can't be!" Sarah muttered, scouring the plate harder and harder.

"It is. It won't run." Jenny leaned around the corner to face Sarah.

Sarah, frustrated, lifted the dish up to her eyes. The red stain was still visibly clear on the crystal plate, looking extremely permanent.(2)

Sarah gave the stain a hard glare.

"Go away." She said firmly.

Jenny (O___O) stared for a moment, then said, "Sarah, stop talking to that plate and come fix the vacuum."

"THE STAIN WON'T COME OFF." Sarah, just as frustrated as Jenny, glared harder at the stain.

"SARAH, COME HELP ME RIGHT NOW."

Jenny had never been to patient.

But Sarah had always been stubborn.

"GO AWAY!" She yelled to the plate.

"SARAH!"

"GO AWAY!"

"COME HELP ME!"

"GO AWAY!" Sarah rubbed harder and harder.

"SARAH!"

"THAT IS IT, FRED!" Sarah yelled. "I AM GOING TO—"

"Who's Fred?" Jenny (o_____o) asked.

"Him!" Sarah (:D) pointed to the stain(3).

Jenny (O____O) gave her friend a strange look.

"Anyhoos," Sarah cleared her throat and returned her attention to the stain (D8). "I WILL GET RID OF YOU FRED. I WILL! WINGDING POWERS! ACTIVITATE!(4)"

"SARAH, what are you—" Jenny began, looking worried now. She jumped out from behind the corner, her arms in front of her. " Zimmy no—!"

But Zimmy had done as her owner had wished, and character transformed. Zimmy was very obedient. And sometimes it was a bad thing.

Sarah began to saw at the plate using her ninja swords. "GO AWAY!"

"Sarah, the stain won't—"

"GO AWAY!" Sarah (D8) sawed harder.

"Sarah—!"

"GO AWAYYYY!" Sarah put even more power into the sawing.

"STOP—"

"THAT'S IT! DARK BLADE!" Sarah yelled, raising her red ninja sword above her head.

"SARAH, THAT'S MOTHER'S GOOD CHI—"

The blade came down.

There was a bright flash of light.

When it went away, they could see the damage.

The plate was broken cleanly in two.

Zimmy undid the character transformation.

Sarah was left standing in front of the soapy sink, with a piece of the plate in each hand.

"EH?!" Sarah (O___O?!) stared at the plate pieces.

"YOU BROKE MY PLATE!" Jenny (D8) screamed(5).

"FRED IS STILL THERE!" Sarah (D8) yelled, shocked.

"OF COURSE FRED IS STILL THERE! HOW DO YOU GET RID OF A STAIN WITH A SWORD?"

Sarah looked puzzled. She glanced at the plate, looked back to Jenny, and finally looked down at the plate. "I guess you can't."

Silence.

"You… broke… Mother's… plate." Jenny (T___T) slowly wobbled over to Sarah and took the two plate pieces. The frustration of Sarah's illogical actions had worn away, and now the shock of losing a plate had taken place.

"Uhm… I think I'll go fix the vacuum." Sarah smiled nervously, and backed out of the room.

Jenny glared.

A moment later, Sarah sighed. "I think it really is broken. It won't turn on…"

Jenny went to watch Sarah flip the power switch on the vacuum back and forth. "Told you."

"Wait… you didn't plug it in?" Sarah (o____o?) asked, holding up the plug.

"What are you supposed to do with that?"

"You… plug…it…in."

Jenny gave her a blank look.

"Jenny, you have to plug it in!" Sarah sighed, pushing the vacuum plug into the wall. She flipped the switched, the vacuum roared to life(6).

"It's working!" Jenny (:D) exclaimed. She grabbed the vacuum and began running around the room with it, dragging it along.

"That's not how you…" Sarah trailed off, smirking. Jenny looked like such an idiot, running around the room with the vacuum. Then she sighed. She better tackle the laundry now…

---

"JENNY, RUN AWAY, RUN AWAY!"

Jenny looked up from the vacuum, which was now really broken. Faint wisps of smoke emerged from the hot inner works of the vacuum. "What?" Jenny (o____o?) stared in surprise at Sarah(O___O!), who had just run into the room, looking frantic.

"THE LAUNDRY MACHINE—SOAP—!"

"What are you—AHH!" Jenny (O___O!) jumped away from the vacuum. It had just burst into flames.

At that moment, the wave of soap suds flowed into the room, creating a growing sea of suds.

"RUN AWAY, RUN AWAY!"

* * *

(1) Jenny and Sarah live together. Explanation: Jenny dragged Sarah to Japan =D Lawls. To put it more clearly: Jenny didn't want to move to Japan, but her dad forced her. Jenny wanted Sarah to come too, and Sarah's parents agreed. And since Sarah can't afford her own place, she lives with Jenny (: I think I explained this in the last chapter too. Oh well.

(2) Anyone else remember a hard to come off stain? It was on TV. You know, on the one TV show, the one with the "WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA?" 8D If you ever watched that episode, you may get a hint of what's going to happen next. Or not. xD

(3) In reality, I'm the one with the habit of naming stuff, not my friend. My old computer was Fred. He's retired now xD My current computer is MIKI! =D Say "HIIIIII MIKI!" I know you didn't say it. I know it. But I really don't care at the moment. I would usually try and persuade you to say it but… I need to finish this. And I don't really know how I would do that through the power of the internet…

(4) I didn't realize when I wrote this, but it sounds like, "Innocence! Activate!" ^^ (D. Gray Man)

(5) Since when did Jenny care so much about plates? xD

(6) Do vacuums roar to life?

* * *

**Okay.**

**There it is.**

**I hope you're satisfied, wingding.**

**As for the rest of you people out there,**

**I hope you liked it xD**

**Review.**

**Or else.**

**Or else the monster under your bed will eat you.**


	9. Chapter 8: Dakota

**MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY ALMOST NEW YEAR!**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a couple of weeks.**

**Very, VERY sorry D:**

**I had many Christmas cards to make xD**

**Then I was busy procrastinating school work (TEACHERS WHO ASSIGN HOMEWORK OVER WINTER BREAK SHOULD BE SENT TO THE DARK DEPTHS OF ... LA DEE DA SARAH'S WORLD...? O___O) and watching TV and stuff (:**

**Well this is a looong chapter so it makes up for the lack of a chapter for the last two… or three weeks xD**

**Enjoy ^^**

**WAIIIT!**

**One more thing (:**

**Here's a lame Christmas joke for you guys :D**

**Ahem.**

**Girl 1: Bobette.**

**Girl 2: Billiette.**

**Bobette: Is Santa coming this year?**

**Billiette: No.**

**Bobette: Why not? D:**

**Billiette: You told him you were good this year.**

**Bobette: And…?**

**Billiette: He died laughing -_______-**

**THE END ^^**

**Okay.**

**I've ranted about homework,**

**Apologized about the absence of chapters,**

**And told a joke.**

**I'm good (:**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

"Hi Sarah, how are you?"

"Utterly disgusted, that's how I feel."

"Let you tell me the reason why."

"Y…Yvette is the problem."

"May you tell me what happened."

"Doesn't she ruin everything?"

"Get to know her."

"Really?"

"Yvette is strange."

"Evil is more like it."

"Tell me what the problem is."

"She threw rotten eggs at my house!"

"Early in the morning?"

"Georgia helped her!"

"Really?"

"Yvette and Georgia are so mean!"

"Nelly dear, calm down."

"Nelly is not my name!"

"Eggs are your favorite food right?"

"T…that's right."

"Then why are you so mad?"

"Don't you think rotten eggs smell?"

"Lemons smell."

"Lemons?"

"Sure."

"Every lemon?"

"Nelly, are you in a better mood now?"

"Will you stop calling me Nelly?"

"Yvette does."

"She doesn't!"

"There, you just admitted it."

"That—I did not!"

"There, you did it again."

"No, I didn't!"

"There, again!"

"No!"

"Obviously you can't take the fact that I'm right."

"That's not true!"

"Embrace the fact instead."

"Don't confuse me like that!"

"That?"

"That!"

"That?"

"That!"

"That what?"

"That!"

"Thanks, but I don't understand what you're saying."

"Great, neither do I!"

"I think you need to see a doctor."

"RAAAWWWWWR!"

"Really!"

"YEEEEEK!"

"Keep on doing that and you'll really need to see a doctor."

"RAWWWWR!"

"Really, stop it."

"THUMPER!"

"RICKY!"

"YVETTE!"

"EGGS!"

"SWAMP!"

"PIE!"

"ELEPHANT!"

"That's enough!"

"Hurry up!"

"Please, you're REALLY not making any sense now."

"What?"

"There, you're doing it again."

"Never."

"Really!"

"Yvette!"

"Everything you've been saying hasn't been a sentence!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeee!"

"'Eeeeeeeeeeee is not a sentence."

"Eeeeeeeeeeee!"(1)

"You lose and you know it."

"FINE!"

Jenny grinned.

"Anyways, Jenny, I'm coming back tomorrow."

"What time?" Jenny shifted the phone to her right ear.

"Around 11. Are you going to pick me up?"

"Sure."

"Promise?" Sarah sounded skeptical.

"Yes, I _promise_." Jenny laughed.

"Okay. I gotta go. Mom and Dad planned a picnic for us—we're going to that one park four blocks down, remember it?"

"Yeah. We used to buy ice creams from the ice cream dude there." Jenny smiled at the memory. "And you always got the one shaped like Tweetie, then eat the eyeballs first(2)."

"Hey!" Sarah protested. "They were jawbreakers!"

"Whatever. Have fun on your picnic." Jenny laughed.

"I will. I love Southern Californian winters. It's like 70 degrees out there."

"Lucky. It's freaking snowing right now." Jenny rolled her eyes.

Sarah laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye."

---

Hot and cold.

Black and white.

Good and evil.

Dog and cat(3).

War and peace.

Spoon and fork.

Bubbly and depressed.

There are no middles.

No lukewarm, no grey, no neutrals, not dog-cats, no semi-peaces, no sporks, no normals.

Either one or the other. Never in the middle.

Then why did I feel like this?

Like I was being pulled at by both sides… like some sick game of tug-a-war, with me as the rope?

There had always been two sides to me. They are equal, they balance each other out.

But I don't want this balance.

I don't want to continue being the way I am now.

So cold sometimes, yet so sick of myself at other, being silly when I was being a wingding...

It's stupid.

Retarded.

It's like some sick personality disorder.

It isn't who I am.

I want to choose one, but when I do, the other is still there, just as strong, unable to be in the shadow on one side.

I want to change.

I didn't want to be a spork anymore.

I want to choose a side.

And here is my chance.

My glorious chance to change, to choose a side.

An opportunity—an option.

An option that can keep the other side in the shadow, hidden away in some dark corner of my soul.

I'm not crazy.

Or stupid.

I'm going to take that chance.

That chance that will let me finally choose a side.

It's a miracle.

It's a gift from above.

It's a marvel.

It's name is Dakota.

---

"Jenny, you _have_ to see this. It's like the most _awesome_ thing EVER."

"What? You've already shown me your 'I LOVE NINJAS' shirt, your plastic ninja sword, the freaky laughing Santa doll, and your brother's sculpture made out of _gum wrappers_. What now?" Jenny sighed and pushed back her headphones. Sarah had been unpacking all day.

"LOOK." Sarah pushed a colorful box toward Jenny.

Jenny took it gingerly. "A kiddie oven?"

"IT BAKES WITH A FREAKING LIGHT BULB!(4)" Sarah held up a pink, purple, and white oven with yellow knobs.

"Technology these days." Jenny laughed. "You do know we have a perfectly good working REAL oven in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, but this one bakes with a LIGHTBULB!" Sarah (8D) grinned.

Jenny laughed, then sat up. She leaned against the wall and asked, "Sarah, guess what's awesome than your light bulb oven?"

"Wingding, NOTHING is awesomer than my light bulb oven."

"Well, for you maybe." Jenny laughed.

"Fine. Er… you bought me a hamster?" Sarah guessed.

Jenny (o____o?) gave Sarah a puzzled look. "Do you WANT a hamster?"

"No. They smell." Sarah laughed. "You know I'm horrible at guessing. Just tell me."

"This is Dakota." Jenny held out her hand, a chara stading delicately in her palm.

Sarah stared. The little chara who stood on Jenny's hand looked oddly familiar to Sarah. Her hair was a strange silvery white, with violet tips. It was drawn back into a messy bun, but few wavy strands had escaped the silver heart hair clip, and hung around her face. The chara's eyes were a soft violet, and she wore a light purple dress.

"You—she—her—You have a new chara?" Sarah fumbled with her words.

Jenny nodded.

"Hi Sarah. It's nice to finally meet you." Dakota (^^) smiled and flew toward the girl. Her voice was soft.

"Whoa. Nice you meet you too." Sarah grinned.

"Dakkie, let's go find Zimmy. She's always spying. She calls it her 'duty'." Alice grinned, and the two charas flew away.

"Whooaa. What can she do?" Sarah turned toward Jenny eagerly.

"Other than make me extremely cheery and bubbly? Nothing." Jenny rolled her eyes.

Sarah stared at her friend. (o_____o) "You're trying to be like me." She said finally.

"Sure. Because it's my DREAM to be a Sarah." Jenny replied sarcastically.

Sarah laughed.

Jenny grew thoughtful. "But… I'm not really sure why I have her."

"Maybe you're attitude's finally breaking." Sarah grinned.

"Maybe I'm not a spork anymore." Jenny murmured.

"What?" Sarah turned to her, a puzzled look on her face.

"Nothing." Jenny smiled at her friend, but already something was wrong. Even just a few moments ago, Dakota had seemed like the solution to her problem. But... was she really? What was really the purpose of Dakota's existence? Was the other side really going to be shadowed?

"WINGDING LET'S BAKE A CAKE IN MY OVEN!" Sarah jumped up, hugging her oven to her chest.

"We could have a tea party!" Alice added, flying back into the room, with Zimmy and Dakota in tow.

Jenny met Dakota's shining purple eyes.

Dakota saw Jenny's sudden change in feeling in her owner's eyes, and her own widened. But still, she smiled.

And Jenny smiled back. Either way, she had Dakota now. There wasn't anything she could do about that.(4)

* * *

(1) In case you didn't notice, this is a GAME. One person says a sentence and the next/other person has to say a sentence that starts with the last letter of the last person's sentece :D

(2) I used to do that xD

(3) This is where it starts to get JUST a bit silly… this is when I decided to ask my friend for help xD

(4) Remember how you used to bake those little cakes in there and then it would go DING! when it was done? xD

(5) Well, actually she technically COULD. But she doesn't want to kill her charas D:

* * *

**I just realized this was like the shortest chapter ever.**

**There was like the tiniest bit of plot in it... Sorry D:**

**I'm sort of stuck.**

**Yeah...**

**Anyhoos,**

**Hope you enjoyed ^^**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**

**:D**

**Seven time's the charm xD**


	10. Chapter 9: Wingding Day

**Hallooo ^^**

**It's Sunni,**

**your awesome authoress.**

**I'm truly, really, REALLY sorry for updating late-ish, but this chapter took a looong time xD**

**I hope it makes up for the lack of a couple chapters (:**

**This chapter was very hard to write.**

**Really.**

**Anyhoos, on to the rest of my intro…thing!**

**Okay. I has a surprise for you :D**

**She's reviewed for almost every chapter**

**(she is angry because her review is always cut off),**

**she's is the inspiration for this story**

**(sort of.**

**just kidding.**

**She is.**

**:D),**

**she is who Sarah is based on (sort of),**

**And she is my awesome wingdinger best friend EILEEN :D**

**And now she shall help write a chapter!**

**Yay! Co-writing! :D**

**So, here she is.**

**TA-DA!**

***raises curtain***

**PREPARE YOURSELVES, BITCHES AND BASTARDS!! FOR SHILLY SHALLYING FOR WINGDING HAS ARRIVED! ;) I'm just kidding ^^ I love everyone *hugs those who were offended***

**So, hello wonderful people ^^ **

**Wingding here is pressuring me to say something funny.**

**But, I can't since I was bored of watching her play Animal Crossing for Wii.**

**And yesh, boredom does affect my humor senses. *takes a deep breath*….Darn. It's not working xD**

**It's nice to meet you gorgeous reviewers, and those beautiful readers who would become GORGEOUS if you reviewed ;) **

**AH! And hopefully, I'll actually finish writing if I can ever get unhooked from anime =__=**

**It's quite a problem. Yeah. I'll bet it's worse than DRUGS *woooaah* **

**GUESS WHAT? 8D WINGDING'S LETTING ME TELL A CORNY JOKE! (I LOVE CORNY JOKES!)**

**What did the Pink Panther say when he stepped on an ant? 8D**

**…**

**Did you get it?**

***sings to the Pink Panther theme* Dead ant, dead ant, dead ant dead ant dead ant dead ant, **

**DEAD AAAANNTT!!~ And if you don't know the Pink Panther, you are sorely missing out on CRACKTASTIC fun ^^**

**So, Wingding says "enjoy ^^"**

**And I say Wingding doesn't own Shugo Chara! Even though she wants to wrap it up and give it to me as a gift, I don't think we can buy it off Peach Pit, who is AWESOME by the way ^^ **

**ON TO OUR FIRST WINGDING DAY EVER! ;)**

**WAIIIIIT.**

**(It's Sunni again)**

**Sorry.**

**Just thought I might let you know.**

**This chapter doesn't have anything to do with the plot.**

**I might mention stuff from this chapter in future chapters,**

**But it doesn't have anything to do with the plot.**

**It's like**

**Off on the side.**

**Like a**

**Filler :D**

**EILEEN CUTS IN!! **

**Yeah, I just had to say that I HATE fillers in anime**

**They're such a pain in the ass sometimes. Especially with NARUTO…good GAWD that was a drag. =__=**

**SUNNI CUTS IN!!**

**I like fillers. Sometimes. Unless they're boring. It's nice to take a break from the plot once in a while :D**

**YAY. Eileen says I type fast. Yay for Sunni ;D**

**And now xD**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

The phone was ringing.

It was Sarah's favorite song, but still…this early in the morning, it sounded…shrill, loud, and annoying.

Poor song.

Sarah groaned, and then shoved her head under her pillow.

The phone continued to ring.

And ring.

And ring.

Damn, it was friggin'(1) persistent.

Sarah growled, "Shut up."

The phone actually shut up.

Sarah was surprised, but she didn't want to ruin the magical shut up-ness. So she rolled over and tried to sleep again.

Two seconds later, the phone began to ring again.

"AAAAARG!" Sarah grabbed her alarm clock and chucked it toward her desk, where she thought her phone was.(2)

Unfortunately, her phone was resting peacefully, and still very much intact, on her dresser. And now the alarm clock was busted. Brilliant.

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP?" Sarah was not very much of a morning person.

Sadly, this time, the phone did not want to listen to and obey Sarah's screamed orders.

Then, from the room next door:

"WILL YOU PLEASE JUST PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE AND LET ME SLEEP IN PEACE?"

"GOOD MORNING TO YOU TOO, WINGDING!" Sarah called back sarcastically.

"SHUT UP!"

"Fine." Sarah muttered to herself. She rolled over and attempted to sit up. The attempt failed horribly.

"Who the hell calls someone at the buttcrack of DAWN? IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK THAT I GET A DECENT AMOUNT OF SLEEP?" Sarah yelled at the phone, which was stupid enough to keep ringing.

Sarah tried a different approach. "Phone, oh beautiful—GORGEOUS phone, will you please, please, PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP?"

It didn't.

"Alright." Sarah sighed. "I'll have to…answer it." Sarah said, giving up. "Blarg." She reached for the phone, but with the dresser being across the room, her arm wasn't nearly long enough. If it was, it would be very freaky indeed(3).

"Come on… I can do it!" Sarah flailed her arm around. "I just need to focus! USE THE FORCE, SARAH. USE THE FORCE!"

The phone remained far and out of reach.

"FINE. I'LL DO IT. YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE. I'LL GET UP." Sarah sat up. "WAIT. I HAVE SERVANTS. JENNY'S HOUSE IS CRAWLING WITH THEM. SO," She turned to her bedside table and tapped the red and black checkered egg, right on its random blue splotch(4). "ZIMMY! GET UP."

Even Zimmy was being cranky this morning. And when she was cranky, she was mean. Even to her owner. WHO CREATED HER AND BROUGHT HER INTO THE WORLD. GOSH.

"You said it yourself. The house is crawling with servants. Jenny hired a personal MAID for you. CALL HER INSTEAD WAKING ME UP, BITCH."

"Ziiiimmmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy~" Sarah whined. "I'll love you forever and ever!"

"I'm your chara. You have to love me."

"Good point." Sarah (-________-) admitted, lying back down.

"WILL YOU JUST PLEASE GET UP AND ANSWER THE DAMN(5) PHONE?" Jenny's usually cold and quiet voice now sounded very pissed. Very pissed indeed. Like raging-inferno-in-hell-pissed.

"Jenny's mad. Just answer it." Zimmy's now mellow voice ordered.

"Fiiiiine." Sarah sat up again and got on her feet. "Mad is an understatement."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK UP THE FUCKING(6) PHONE WHEN IT RANG THE FIRST TIME?"

Then, finally, Sarah picked up the phone.

"Hello? Who may I ask is calling at the buttcrack of dawn? Who is disturbing my slumber? WHO'S HEAD WILL ROLL AFTER THIS PHONE CALL?" Sarah growled into the phone.

Laughter came over the phone.

Sarah didn't understand what was so funny. She was being serious.

The person spoke. "I don't think I'll be able to play soccer without a head. For one, I won't be able to see where the ball is."

Silence.

"HOLY FRIGGIN' CRAP." Sarah nearly dropped the phone.

"Are you okay?" The voice asked. "Did you just realize that you were talking to the future soccer idol of the US of A?" The person laughed again.

"No. I just realized that I wasted my effort of getting up. And yelling. And mind power. I'm pretty sure my mind power points just went down." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Psh. I know you missed me. Stop being so miffed at me."

"YOU HAVEN'T CALLED IN TWO MONTHS. OR ANSWERED ANY OF MY E-MAILS. AND YOU DECIDED TO CALL EVEN THOUGH YOU KNEW I WAS SLEEPING. I THINK I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE MIFFED AT YOU!"

"Fine. I'm sorry. I've been busy." Vinnie laughed.

"What? You got a girlfriend now?" Sarah rolled her eyes, but inside she was ecstatic. She hadn't spoken to Vinnie in months(7).

A short pause. Then nervous laughter.

"With your brain, I didn't think you'd guess that quickly."

A longer pause.

"ARE YOU FRIGGIN' SERIOUS?" Sarah (O____O!) yelled.

"SARAH, SHUT UP!" Jenny sounded beyond pissed now.

"WINGDING, VINNIE GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" Sarah yelled back.

"I. DON'T. CARE. TELL HIM TO HAVE A NICE LIFE AND TO NEVER CALL AGAIN." Jenny screamed.

"Jenny agrees with me in saying that you should call at a more decent time. Like when we're actually awake." Sarah (^^) told him cheerily. "So, what's her name?"

"Her name is Ivy—"

"Ivy? Wow. I don't like Ivy(8). Let's change it to Haley."

Vinnie was quiet for a moment. "I'll… let her know." Then he laughed. "Anyhow, how are you?"

"Sleepy. Tired. Annoyed. All mind powered out maybe?"

"It's 10:46!"

"IN THE MORNING!" Sarah rolled her eyes. "WE WENT TO SLEEP LIKE FOUR HOURS AGO."

Vinnie (o______o) was quiet for another moment. "I'm worried about you now. You need sleep."

"SO WHY DID YOU CALL?"

Vinnie laughed. "You're being very… non bubbly this morning."

"Thanks. I love being called non bubbly. Makes me feel like some gross soda with no fizz in it. AND I DON'T EVEN DRINK SODA!"

"That's called flat soda."

"Whatever. La Dee Da Sarah's World doesn't open until 2:30. PM."

Vinnie laughed. "I forgot. Listen, I gotta go. Soccer practice. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Fine. You better. Or I will get my personal maid to go and rip your head off." Sarah threatened. "I'm sure Jenny put 'experienced head ripper' in the requirements."

"Ooh. Scary. I'm so scared of my baby sister." Vinnie laughed. "Anyways, I promise I'll call. Bye!"

"Bye…" Sarah hung up, and flopped back onto her bed.

Realization hit her.

"OH MY GAWD IT'S WINGDING DAY."

---

The morning was already ruined.

And it hadn't even begun yet.

Gee, thanks Vinnie. You're a lovely brother. Jenny thought.

She sighed and rolled over. Well. There wasn't really any way to improve her mood now. Maybe getting some more sleep would be best.

She closed her eyes.

"Jenny…" A small voice called.

Jenny tried her very best to ignore the voice.

"Jenny…" The voice called again.(9)

Jenny pretended she hadn't heard that.

"Jenny… IT'S WINGDING DAY! GET UP!" Alice popped out of her egg and pulled at a lock of her owner's wavy black hair.

"Go. Away." Jenny growled. As an afterthought, because Alice was her wingding chara, she added, "Please."

"Jenny… GET UP!" Alice tugged harder.

"Alice, you're my chara. I love you. But I don't love you VERY MUCH RIGHT NOW!"

"Jenny…" Alice (T_____T) tugged even harder.

"ALICE THAT HURTS LIKE HELL."

"Sorry!" Alice (O___O!) dropped the hair quickly.

There was a moment of silence as Alice flew to Jenny's desk. Dakota hugged her, but didn't dare to speak. She was still a fairly new chara and, to be honest, a bit scared of Jenny when she was in a not-so-fair-mood.

Then Jenny realized what Alice had said.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S WINGDING DAY."

---

"OH MY GOSH WINGDING WE HAVE TO GET ICE CREAM. AND COOKIES. AND BROWNIES. AND CAKE. AND OTHER LOVELY PRODUCTS OF SUGARY GOODNESS.(10)"

"We need ginger, boneless chicken, leeks, salt, bow tie pasta, garlic, soy sauce, cider vinegar, and oil." Jenny was reading off the recipe in her hands and pretty much completely ignoring Sarah.

Sarah was acting just like a four year old, as they walked by the ice cream section.

"Jenny, please, please, PLEASE?" Sarah clutched a tub of strawberry ice-cream to her chest and attempted a puppy dog face.

Jenny didn't buy it at all. She continued to move toward the meat aisle, away from the ice-cream section in the frozen foods area.

"Jenny, PLEASE?"

"You're going to get fat(11)."

"YAY, THANK YOU WINGDING! I LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER!" Sarah (^^) grinned and put the ice cream in the cart. Jenny rolled her eyes and continued to push the cart.

Then Jenny sighed. "I can't believe you chose the kiddie cart. It has a flag on it."

"But it's cute!" Sarah patted the cart.

"Stop patting the dirty cart and help me look for boneless chicken." Jenny turned to view the various meats spread out of the shelf.

"Okay!" Sarah smiled. "It's your first time in a market, isn't it?"

Jenny nodded.

"I can't believe we're going to cook." Sarah laughed.

"Chicken fried pasta." Jenny grinned. "I can't believe there's actually a recipe for it." She laughed.

"Well, everything will be fine." Sarah thought for a moment. "We'll just have to make sure the kitchen doesn't explode."

"And if it does, make sure I don't fire all the maids. Those two days were…hell." Jenny (T____T) winced at the memory.

"I won't." Sarah (-_______-) replied seriously.

"Sarah, can you go get the leeks?" Jenny placed a package of boneless chicken in the cart and consulted the ingredients list.

"Why're we buying everything if we already have everything at home?" Sarah asked, confused.

"It's more fun." Jenny smiled. "Don't you think?"

---

"Jenny, are these carrots okay?" Sarah held up a thin plastic bag filled with carrots. She wrinkled her nose. She didn't like carrots very much, even if they were a very awesome orange.

"Jello." Jenny stood motionlessly in front of a table stacked with boxes of powdered jello.

"No, not jello. Carrots. Gross, yucky, but oh-so-orange carrots." Sarah dumped the vegetables in the cart.

"No, not carrots. Jello. Jiggling jello."

"Okay, jello jiggles and carrots don't. So?"

"A jello sculpture." Jenny replied.

"But it will…" Sarah finally realized what Jenny was saying. "OH MY GOSH. JELLO."

"Alice, you haven't…" Dakota turned to Alice, confused.

"Nope. I haven't chara changed with her." Alice (^^) smiled happily. "Jenny can be a wingding all by herself."

"Then why…" Dakota tugged at a lock of her silvery hair, confused.

"Because she wanted to be a wingding more often." Zimmy said, softly.

"WE WILL MAKE A SCULPTURE AND IT WILL JIGGLE!" Jenny turned and grinned, arms full of boxes of powdered jello mix.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S GOING TO JIGGLE!(12)" Sarah rushed the cart over to the table and promptly crashed into it, knocking over most of the boxes. Sarah stared for a moment. A short silence followed. Then Sarah declared, "WE SHALL BUY ALL THE BOXES ON THE FLOOR!"

Jenny dumped her armful into the cart and proceeded to pick up all the fallen jello mix boxes and put them in the cart.

---

They ended up with much more than what the chicken fried pasta recipe called for.

There were many boxes of cookies, cake mix, cans of frosting, bags of candy, and many, many, many boxes of powdered jello mix.

The cashier warned them not to eat it all in one day.

She informed them that if they did eat it all in one day they would most likely puke it all out.

Jenny and Sarah made no promises, but simply gave her the smile-and-nod-that-means-sure-whatever-we-aren't-listening-to-a-word-of-what-you're-saying.

--

"Boil two cups of water and mix in the powder until completely dissolved."

Jenny looked up from the box of jello mix and looked expectantly at Sarah.

The chicken fried pasta was forgotten—jiggling jello, the girls had decided, was more important.

Sarah turned on the stove and set a small pot on it. She measured out two cups of water and unceremoniously dumped it into the pot. "Now we wait for it to boil." Sarah (:D) announced.

There was a short silence in which Sarah stared happily at the pot, and Jenny stared at Sarah staring at the pot with an exasperated expression.

Finally Jenny spoke. "Sarah?"

"Yeah?" Sarah answered, eagerly.

"You have to turn on the stove."

"…Right."

---

"Jello powder, boiled water, and cold water?" Sarah read the ingredients needed off the box in a dramatic tone.

"Check." Jenny rolled her eyes at her friend's childish antics, but played along nonetheless. With the water boiled, the process of jello-making was ready to begin with a bang.

"YAY! LET'S SING A JELLO MAKING SONG! LIKE THE ONE I SAW ON YOUTUBE!" Sarah exclaimed while precariously carrying a pot of boiling water by the not-so-sturdy handle with water threatening to slosh out.

"You spend WAY too much time on Youtube." Jenny muttered.

Then seeing their future jello sculpture in danger, Jenny rushed to stop Sarah from moving around so much while holding the pot.

Sadly, Jenny's current speed was no match for Sarah's bubbliness at its peak.

Ironically, when Sarah had already managed to pour in the boiled water and was ready to stir in the cold water, Jenny managed to slide in with impeccable timing; crashing into Sarah and spilling cold water all over the both of them.

"I'm wet..." Sarah was looking down at her purple shirt which was slightly soaked.

"Yeah Sarah, that kind of happens when you come into contact with water." Jenny was even wetter than Sarah—to put it mildly, she was drenched. Her grey jeans were now a very dark shade of grey.

"Eww…It got into my shirt." Complaining, Sarah attempted to peel the wet cloth from her skin.

"Gosh. Such perverted water(13)."

Laughing, both girls surveyed the damage. This time, they burst into even more fits of laughter.

The lime jello mix had splashed onto the floor and was flowing along the lines between the tiles.

They were silent for about a minute, watching the sugary goodness make patterns in the floor when Sarah's eyes lit up and she exclaimed, "This reminds me of a scene from the second Pokemon movie! Y'know? The one with Lugia in it! The green water was everywhere!"

Then she started (^^) giggling and began to reach for a Swiffer mop to clean it up with. "Come on Jenny, help me Swiffer this up!"

Jenny was still staring at the green mess they had made and wasn't really surprised that the first thing her friend said was that. Pshh, even at a time like this, she can still relate anything to anime. "By the way, I don't think you can use Swiffer as a verb."

"Yes you CAN! Haha! I sound like Bob the Builder. Anyhow, with your house so cold, the jello'll probably solidify by the time you actually stop gaping and move your lazy butt!" Sarah (^^) tossed a mop to Jenny.

Catching the tossed Swiffer, Jenny started to soak up the green would-be-goo mess. She watched Sarah as her friend pushed a lever and the jello water was wrung out into the sink.

"WOAH! WINGDING, HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" That was definitely an interesting feature for a mop.

"Hmm? Oh, here, you push this magical blue handle down and the liquid gets squeezed out. And don't forget to make sure the mop is above the sink." Sarah (xD) joked while Jenny scowled at her.

---

Once the mess was cleaned up to a decent level, both Jenny and Sarah were thinking the same thing.

ON TO THE NEXT BATCH!

The same process was repeated, this time with strawberry jello, since we all know that strawberry is the flavor-that-no-one-can-ever-hate-since-it's- universally-known-to-be-the-best-flavor-of-anything flavor (14).

But this time around, Sarah thought it would be a good idea to make it extra-hyper-deluxe-super-delicious-Sarah-specialized-strawberry-flavored (15) by mixing in an extra, oh I don't know, 5 boxes of jello powder.

Jenny, poor, unsuspecting, lovable Jenny, decided to take a spoonful of the over-sugar-saturated concoction, without being aware of its…over-sugar-saturated-ness while Sarah was preparing the water for the next batch. Sarah was ready for mistakes this time, and was carrying the water extra carefully.

"Hey Sarah, this smells really good!" Jenny was delighted at the scent since it actually was normal.

"Hmm?" Sarah turned, then realized that Jenny, which her too-much-sugar-is-gross-and-bad-for-you-beliefs, would find the mixture absolutely revolting. "Jenny, don't—"

Too late.

Jenny had already swallowed a large spoonful of Sarah's special jello mixture.

Then, with the sugar basically sucking up all the normality of her throat, Jenny was pretty much dying from an overdose of sugar.

Gee, what a sucky way to go…

"Golly, how'd she end up dead?"

"Gosh, Brian, I heard she was making jello with her friend and she drank a spoon of the jello water. Before she knew it she was a goner."

Oh dear, this IS a predicament. BUT! INVADER SARAH TO THE RESCUE!

Sarah character transformed into Invader Sarah and was prepared to use her sword to perform emergency surgery if needed.

"NO! SARAH, STOP! I'M FI—" Jenny attempted to stop her freaked out friend from actually killing her by rasping out as much as possible before a fit of coughing seized her.

"OHMYGOSHSHE'SDYING! NO, WINGDING YOU MUST LIVE TO SEE THE END OF OUR FIRST WINGDING DAY! (D8)" Sarah undid the transformation , then they all (Zimmy, Alice, and Dakota included) rushed to Jenny's side to hear her final words.

"Waa…eerr!" Jenny attempted to speak, but all that came out was no louder than a whisper and they struggled to hear her.

"I think she's trying to tell us something." Sarah looked puzzled. "Alice, you're the riddle person. Tell us what she's saying before you're owner-less and I'm best friend-less!"

Now it was Dakota's turn to be troubled. "Jenny, you need to tell us what you need! I don't want to fade yet! I'VE ONLY JUST BEEN BORN!" Panicked, she turned toward her sister. "ALICE! HELP HER!"

Alice (O___O!) buckled underneath all the pressure. She frantically turned toward Jenny.

"JENNY, SAY IT AGAIN!" Alice pleaded.

Jenny did not answer. She simply glared at them for their stupidity.

"Wa…er" She rasped again: "Waa…err", as if she were talking to a group of preschoolers.

Alice slammed her tiny fist into her palm and exclaimed, "I GOT IT! She wants to know WHERE she's gonna be buried!"

Jenny grabbed the chara and shook her angrily. She looked as if she was going to bite Alice's head off. Then she mimed drinking from a glass.

For Sarah, it was as if a blinking neon sign had just lit up.

"THAT'S IT! She's SPEECHLESS about the perfect taste, and she's trying to tell me that she wants MORE! I'M BRILLIANT!" Sarah rushed to grab a glass and hurriedly scooped it full of the destructive liquid.

Jenny grabbed a nearby bowl and threw it with alarming accuracy at Sarah's head.

Sarah (^^!) froze, the cup in midair.

Then Jenny mimed drinking from a glass again.

"I GOT IT." Alice grinned. "I really do this time. Really." She grinned wider. "It's so EASY. I mean, of COURSE! What else to do in a time of need than to have a nice tea party? DAKOTA! GET HER HALF A CUP OF TEA. NO CREAM." Alice turned to smile at her owner. She was still being squeezed to death by Jenny, so her face was slightly pink now. She patted her owner's hand gently. "It's okay Jenny. Dakota will have it ready soon."

Dakota (o__o!) zoomed around the kitchen, trying to find half of a teacup. Finding none, she picked up a butter knife and began to saw at a teacup.

Finally, Jenny pushed past frozen Sarah to grab a cup of water and then down it in less than a second.

When her throat was more or less back in its normal state, Jenny turned to the other girls. She did not look pleased.

Sarah clutched all three charas to her as a mini-shield. The charas were wide-eyed with horror and Sarah dragged them along as she shrank into a corner of the large kitchen.

"Okay." Jenny sighed. "I'm willing to forget if we all just forget and…leave this room. And do something else."

"Okay." Sarah was willing to do anything if it meant escaping Jenny's temper.

Ten minutes later, the girls were in the living room, enjoying a Spongbob marathon. Jenny lay on the floor, not even pretending to watch, as Sarah happily lounged on the sofa with the charas, snacking on (stuffing herself with) cookies and candies.

The pile of empty wrappers began to steadily grow. Soon, it was a mountain looming over them. Jenny turned to stare.

"Sarah, did you EAT all that?" Jenny asked in horror, aghast.

"Uhm…Maybe. Might've. Sorta. Yeah. Want some?" Sarah's eyes were glued to the screen as Squidward began to go mental and play with a reef blower.

"Stop. Right. Now." Jenny glared.

"OHMYGOSH! LOOK AT SQUIDWARD! JENNY, JENNY! HE JUST SUCKED IN THEIR NOSES! LOOK AT SQUIDWARD! HE'S SO OOC!(16)" Sarah began to, quite literally, ROFL. "HE'S LIKE YOU WHEN YOU CHARACTER CHANGE!"

Jenny (o____o!) stared in alarm and annoyance at her best friend. She did not particularly like being compared to an insane Squidward, so she stood up and began to inch towards the sofa where the still quite large stash of sweets lay.

Sarah paid her no attention, too caught up in her own crazy hyper-ness.

Jenny picked up a bag of candy and stared at it for a moment. Then she chucked it out the open window.

Sarah stopped laughing.

Jenny (o____o!), realizing that Sarah had noticed her actions, began to throw sweets out of the window as fast as she could. She did not notice that she was hitting the gardener with most of them. His feeble "Nakada-sama..." was drowned out by Sarah's anguished cry.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sarah (D8) rushed towards Jenny, looking as if she had just been told that she couldn't be a ninja anymore.

However, Jenny's ability to chuck things out of windows was no match for Sarah's almost-as-if-she-were-drunk-movements.

So when Sarah finally reached Jenny, Sarah's sweets have all been hurled out of the window.

Sarah dashed over to the window and clutched the windowsill.

(TT___TT) "NOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL SUGARY TREASURES! COME BACK TO ME!"

Unfortunately, the thought of rushing out into the back yard and picking up the candies never occurred to the devastated girl.

"Sarah, you need a time-out." Jenny said gently.

"NOOOO! _YOU_ THREW AWAY MY CANDY! YOU ARE A _WASTER_! _YOU_ NEED A TIME OUT. NOOOOOOOO! CANDY! COOKIE! I LOOOOOOOOOVE YOU! COME BAAAAAAAACK!" Sarah continued to wail.

Jenny's face grew hard.

"You. Room. Now."

Sarah (TT____TT) meekly dragged herself to her room.

---

"Sarah? Are you feeling better now?"

Jenny gingerly opened the door and peeked in.

The room was dark. In a corner of her room Sarah had built herself a fortress of manga. She had lit several candles so she could read.

"Sarah?" Jenny tried to find the light switch.

"Hey Georgina, hey Dexter. My lovely dust mote buddies. It's nice to know that some of my friends don't want to chuck my sweets out the window. Maybe someday, with my training, you'll evolve into dust bunnies. You'll all gather together and make a dust bunny." Sarah suddenly gasped. "LIKE MAGNEMITES WHEN THEY EVOLVE INTO MAGNETON! But then you'd be a he-she. And—WHAT ABOUT YOU'RE NAME? YOU'D BE… GEOREXTER!"

"Sarah…I think you should stop encouraging dust motes to become dust bunnies now." Jenny softly suggested as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, lest her friend make a mad dash for the door. As a second thought she added, "Are you off your sugar rush now?"

Sarah's shadowed face looked up at her and nodded, "Yes."

"Yes?" Jenny asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes?"

"So…are you sure or not?"

"Yes?"

"What?"

"Yes."

"What!"

"YEEEEESS!"

"I think you need another time out." Jenny frowned.

Sarah turned back to back to the wall.

"You know? Yaoi is great. You know, Georgina? You know, Dexter? ITS GRREEATT! (17) Wait. Dexter you're a guy-mote. You don't like yaoi. Why don't you like yaoi? You think it's creepy? I don't think its creepy. It's not creepy. Is it creepy?"

Of course, Dexter, being a dust mote, couldn't reply to Sarah's mini-rant.

"Well, y'know _what_ Dexter? You're gonna have to get used to it, since yaoi shall soon rule the world!"

Jenny (O__O) widened her eyes in fear, knowing where this was going to lead up to.

"YES! AND I SHALL HELP IT SURPASS ALL OTHERS! AND I SHALL BE THE ONE TO PLANT THE LITTLE FLAG ON TOP!" Sarah stood up, forgetting about Georgina and Dexter, clenching her fist and really getting into her monologue.

Jenny, wanting to stop her friend's mini-rant before it escalated to a blown out tirade, tried to talk her down. "Sarah, if that _did_ happen, we'd all end up si—"

"AND JUST WATCH! ALL OF THOSE WHO LOOK DOWN UPON OTHERS AND SPIT THE WORD 'FAGGOT' IN THEIR FACES SHALL BE SHUNNED (18)!" Sarah unknowingly cut off her friend's rebuttal with a wave of her fist. She then burst out into a loud round of evil laughter.

"—ngle." Jenny sighed and decided to let Sarah get this out of her system (19). But she was mildly alarmed when Sarah doubled over coughing mid-cackle.

"Wingding! Are you alright?" Jenny stopped worrying when Sarah flopped onto the bed, feigning death.

Sarah finally showed signs of composure when her strawberry timer (20) went off.

All of a sudden, Sarah's head perked up and a wide, toothy grin slowly inched its way across her face.

"The backup cookies…" she murmured, "THEY'RE DONE!"

"Oh my…"

"BWAHAHAHA! I SHALL BE BACK AND DISCUSS YAOI OVER MILK AND COOKIES!" Sarah scampered off to her light bulb oven and proceeded to collect the cookies from it.

"NO! BAD WINGDING! NO MORE SUGAR!" Jenny reprimanded Sarah not unlike how one would scold a dog.

Turning around, Sarah smirked at Jenny and then turned back to her sugary babies. "Hehehe…" She took a large, deliberate chomp of her cookie in front of Jenny.

"NO! SARAH! STOP!"

"Too late." Sarah trilled in a singsong voice before she dashed out of her room to fetch some milk.

----

Apparently, milk wasn't the only thing she fetched. Zimmy was in Sarah's grasps.

"Sorry Jenny. I failed to escape." Zimmy hung her head in shame.

"ZIMMY! CHARA CHANGE!"

Jenny was currently hiding in Sarah's previously occupied corner; clad in medieval armor and peeking over the rebuilt manga fortress while her friend was spazzing.

Sarah was in a ranting mood. It happens quite frequently. "Y'KNOW? I WONDER WHY UTAU SAYS 'BUTTERFLY' LIKE 'BATAFURAI'. I MEAN, SHE COULD _TOTALLY_ PRONOUNCE IT IF SHE WANTED TO! NOT THAT I MIND THOUGH! I LIKE HER SONGS!"

Jenny started flipping through one of Sarah's manga, which just so happened to be Shaman King. She took one look at Tao Ren and went, "Eww…you actually _read_ this stuff? I mean, sure Bleach(21) is ugly and all, but THIS manga is pure icky-ness."

Sarah halted all motion for a moment, found a banana peel, walked over to it, and deliberately slipped on it. "Ahaha! Sorry, I just had head trauma. I think I misheard you. SURELY I didn't hear you say the words 'ugly', 'Shaman King', and 'Bleach' IN THE SAME SENTENCE! IN FACT! I _KNOW _YOU DIDN'T!(22)"

"Oh crap." Jenny, in seeing her mistake, knocked over the manga-fortress in her panic.

"ZOMG MY MANGA! THAT'S _IT_! BEST FRIEND OR NOT, YOU IS GOING **DOWN**! (23) NINJA POWERS, ACTIVATE!"

Flinching, Jenny backed into the wall with her armor.

"NINJA POWERS ON HOLD BECAUSE I IS CHEWING! NO! JUST KIDDING! THE BETTER WORD IS _MUNCHING_! CHEWING IS A WEIRD WORD FOR COOKIE-EATING!" Sarah was wearing a slightly demented look.(24)

Jenny ran for her wingding life and scurried into the opposite corner of the room.

"THIS IS MY EXPLOSION PROOF CORNER!" Jenny declared as she set up base from a bright neon explosion-proof-corner-kit.(25)

"HEY WINGDING!"

Jenny responded with a cautious quavering voice, "Y-yeah…"

"I FEEL LIKE THAT SQUIRREL FROM _OVER THE HEDGE_!"

Jenny picked up a box labeled 'Instant Fence Putter-Upper! Just read the instructions and have your own Instant Fence!' "ARG!" Jenny yelled, for she had no time to read directions. Sarah was going to explode from sugar very, very soon.

But of course, using her wingdingness, she somehow managed to get the Instant Fence up properly. Then she whipped out her phone and began to whisper into it.

"Psst! Hello? Strife Corner service (26)? I'd like some mac and cheese and a coke. Please deliver it to the depths of the wingding explosion proof corner. I'm the one in the armor." Jenny was frequently glancing up at her friend, watching for any sign of her turning away from her precious, damaged manga.

_Oh crap._ Jenny thought as she saw Sarah turn around.

"WHAT'S THIS? CORNER SERVICE?" Sarah was smirking as she took big long strides towards the white picket fence.

"I'd also like an explosion proof spray!" Jenny hissed frantically to the corner-service-receptionist-guy. Poor dude.

"I SHALL ROB THIS CORNER SERVICE DUDE!" Sarah declared with a glint in her eyes.

Jenny yelled, "NOOO!"

"YES, I SHALL! I FEEL LIKE CARBS AND CHEESE TODAY!"

Suddenly, Jenny had a burst of energy. She paused, decided that armor wasn't very good attire for bursts of energy, and discarded it. She then summoned her chara. Her call of, "ALICE!" reverberated throughout the house.

Alice, busting in with Dakota in tow, saw Jenny behind the fence and raced to her.

"ALICE! CHARA CHANGE!"

"OHO! I SEE YOU'RE GETTING SERIOUS HERE, WINGDING!" Sarah and Jenny had both just become Wingdings in their ultimate Wingdinger form.

"YOU SHALL _NOT_ ROB MY CORNER-SERVICE MAN!"

"BUT I DIDN'T DO IT YET!" Sarah (D8) frowned at Jenny, slightly alarmed now.

"I SAY, YOU SHALL NOT STEAL MY MAD AND CHEESE AND COKE! YOU SHALL NOT!" Jenny yelled. She really loved mac and cheese and coke.

"I DIDN'T ROB HIM YET!" Sarah protested again.

"WELL THEN!" Jenny was silent for a moment, pondering what she should do next. "WELL THEN! MY NEXT MISSION IS TO REMOVE THE EVIL COOKIES' INFLUENCE FROM MY FELLOW WINGDING FRIEND WHO IS POS—POSSED!" Jenny stumbled over her words. Long words are very difficult to speak when one is putting them into a blob while shouting, as everyone knows.

"OOOHH! I'M _SO_ SCARED!" Sarah mocked Jenny. "I'M GONNA GET COOKIES EXORCISED OUTTA ME SINCE I'VE BEEN 'POSSED' BY THEM! OOHHH. I'VE BEEN 'POSSED' BY COOKIES!" Sarah snorted as she rolled her eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Jenny's face was slightly dusted with pink. She then concentrated, shut her eyes, and did the normal calling-upon-powers-speech thing. "O' MIGHTY RIDDLESTICK! I CALL UPON THY POWERS SO YOU CAN CLEANSE SARAH AND FORCE HER TO STOP MAKING FUN OF MY SPEAKING SKILLS!"

Sarah merely (=____=) stared at her friend's actions and grabbed a glass of milk and sipped it calmly. "Don't make me laugh. Or I shall spit milk on you." Sarah spoke through her mouthful of milk (27).

"MY ULTIMATELY WONDERFUL SENSE OF SARCASM AND HUMOR AND WISDOM AND RIDDLES, COOOMMMEEEE TO ME!" Jenny's Riddlestick lit up and started glowing.

Sarah was now somewhat 'sober', but realized that Jenny was serious. This could result in a full blown out Wingding war. And that would be just TOO fun.

"MY ULTIMATELY WONDERFUL SENSE OF RIGHTEOUSNESS AND SKILLS AND STEALTH AND NINJA-NESS, COOOMMMEEEE TO ME!" Sarah could not think of something wildly witty and original, so she just customized Jenny's words.

As she said this, her sword lit up and started to give off the same glow as the Riddlestick.

Jenny's eyes narrowed into slits. She glared for a moment, then grinned in a triumphant way. She suddenly began to rummage in the backpack she kept in her corner and pulled out…a GLOWSTICK! "AHA!" Jenny laughed. "NOW I HAVE TWO GLOWING THINGS!"

Sarah gasped. A Glowstick? That was hard to top. Again, she decided to simple 'improve' Jenny's ideas. Sarah did the same as she went through her Naruto ninja-shuriken/kunai-pouch-thing-she-got-at-a-cool-cosplay-store. Except this time, she pulled out a purple glowstick.

Jenny gasped. "COPY CAT!" She yelled.

"I AM NOT A COPY CAT!" Sarah yelled back.

Jenny decided to match Sarah's copying-ness with the awesomeness of quotes from cracktastic movies. Such as Kung Fu Panda(28).

"I HAVE THE POWER OF PURE AWESOMENESS! YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR MY _BODACITY_!"

"AH! BUT _I_ HAVE THE POWER OF PURE NINJA-SMEXIINESS! _YOU_ ARE NO MATCH FOR _MY PROWESS_!" Sarah countered. "HA! TAKE THAT!" She stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry very maturely.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT YOU A QUOTE! IT'S… NOT RIGHT! BESIDES…" Jenny shouted in a very dramatic way, rivaling those dramatic-name-calling-shouts you see in action animes. "I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DESTROY YOU COMPLETELY!"

And as a second thought, she added, "BEAT _THAT_!"

"WELL THE SAME GOES HERE, JENNY! WE ARE ON EQUAL FOOTING!"

"NO, WE ARE NOT! YOU'RE TOO _NICE_ TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO YOUR BESTEST FRIEND ON EARTH!" Jenny yelled back.

"WELL… YOU TOO! THAT'S WHY YOU HAVE DAKOTA!" Sarah pointed to the chara who jumped in alarm at being brought into the argument.

"I HAVE DAKOTA BECAUSE I'M NOT THAT NICE YET!" Jenny replied.

Sarah froze. "Hm. True. Darn. You got me on that one." She sighed.

Jenny grinned.

"CORNER SERVICE!" A gorgeous spiky-haired blonde shouted, leaning through the open window.

"GAAH!" Both girls were equally surprised to see a stranger standing outside Sarah's window.

Sarah, having honed her ninja-reflexes, took a plastic kunai from her cosplay-shop-bought-pouch and threw it at him with great speed, but highly questionable aim.

Unfortunately for the gorgeous guy, Sarah's aiming percentage heightened with her disturbance of a stranger outside her window, and the harmless kunai became deadly as it _thwacked_ him squarely in the forehead, causing his arms to fly up, drop Jenny's mac and cheese, coke, and explosion-proof spray and promptly fall backwards.

---

With their hearts thumping loudly, Jenny and Sarah glanced at each other.

Jenny (O____O) gaped at Sarah and said, "Oh my gosh. You actually managed to hit someone! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU, WINGDING!" She hugged her best friend, grinning.

"BUT I'M NOT! OH MY GAWD! CLOUD!" Sarah didn't hear Jenny's comment as she dashed across the room towards the window, and leapt out the window (29).

Sarah (D8) gawked at one of her favorite idols and bishies and let out a small whimper of fear. "What did I do to deserve this? Oh my gawd, what'll the fangirls _do_ to me once they found out that _I_ killed CLOUD STRIFE! Dear God, I know I'm not religious even though Jenny tries to make me, but SAVE ME! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO BE TORTURED BEFORE SLAIN BY MY FELLOW FANGIRLS!" Sarah was in a serious state of panic.

"Ughh…" A groan came from behind Sarah.

"ZOMG! THANK YOU, GOD! I SHALL GO TO CHURCH WITH WINGDING! I PROMISE!" She then raced up to Cloud and successfully glomped him.

Jenny winced as she saw the blonde clawing at her friend's arms, trying to get her to release him before she managed to suffocate him. Feeling sorry for the poor guy, she went over to pry Sarah off of him.

---

"What do you have to say for yourself, Wingding?" Jenny glared at Sarah whilst drumming her fingers on the kitchen table.

Sarah pouted and whipped her head around to burn laser-holes into the wall.

"WINGDING!" Jenny barked. She sighed and put her head in her hands, "Whatever, it's fine. You should be glad he didn't whip out his swords and Omnislash you into Oblivion. Although, he did make a mad dash for Fenrir mumbling something along the lines of, 'crazy fangirls'."

Sarah looked up in amazement. "How did you know about Omnislash and Fenrir?"

"Over-exposure to you results in catching some stuff here and there. Besides, I've heard you rant about him like twenty times now." Jenny rolled her eyes.

Sarah dropped her head onto her fist and said, "Anyhow, why am I dressed like _this_?" She looked down at herself to see herself in a black-and-white striped jumpsuit. She even had a matching jail-cap to go with it.

"Villains should be captured by and sent to jail. I'm just prepping you in advance" Jenny (^^) chirped.

"ARG! I AM NOT A VILLAIN!"

"Yes, you are."

"SINCE WHEN?!"

"Since I _demoted_ you to one." Jenny smirked.

"……….." Sarah (TT____TT) dropped her head onto the table, her arms feebly hanging at her sides.

---

It was currently 3:06 A.M. and the Wingdings were drinking green tea.

"We're not getting any sleep tonight, are we?" Jenny sounded skeptical. Although Sarah had had a very fun day, with meeting Cloud and sugar and all, for Jenny, with throwing candy out the window and setting up the fence and all, the day had been very tiring.

"HELL NO!" Sarah grinned devilishly and snatched her Nintendo DS and began to play Pokemon.

With the annoying battle music on, Jenny began to grow annoyed.

"GO THORN! USE MEGA DRAIN ON ONIX! KOOPA! USE GRASS KNOT ON BRONZOR!" Sarah was commanding her Pokemon verbally as well as pressing the buttons. Her Budew's Mega Drain felled the Onix in one blow, while her Grotle's attack missed. "DAMN YOU!" Sarah cried, angry.

Jenny got up, and walked to the kitchen. She noticed that many of powdered jello boxes were still lying around. Maybe the jello sculpture was still possible…

---

"OMG, WINGDING, LOOK!"

The girls both paused. They had spoken at exactly the same time.

"JINX YOU OW ME A BOBA." Jenny cried gleefully.

Sarah ignored her. "LOOK, LOOK! MY BUDEW EVOLVED! ISN'T IT BEAUTI—" Sarah gasped. "OHMYGAWD, WINGDING, WHAT IS THAT?"

Jenny proudly gestured to her finished masterpiece. "It's my jello sculpture. I named it…" She paused for dramatic effect. "SUSIESAURUS!(30)"

The bright green jello dinosaurs stood precariously on the ground, wiggling slightly, and looking somehow very solid, yet fragile and weak at the same time.

"WHOA! WINGDING! THAT'S SO AWESOME!" Sarah gaped at the sculpture.

"I'm so proud of it." Jenny (^^) patted the dinosaur's head carefully.

"I want to give it a hug." Sarah stated, inching toward the jello sculpture.

"No!" Jenny yelled, jumping to stand protectively in front of her masterpiece.

"BUT IT LOOKS SO SQUISHY AND HUGABLE!" Sarah protested, scooting closer.

"No! You'll ruin it." Jenny shook her head.

"OMG! WINGDING LOOK!" Sarah gasped and pointed to the window.

"WHAT?" Jenny spun around to stare out the blank window(31).

"AHHHHHHH!" Sarah rushed to the sculpture and gave it a big hug. When she emerged from the hug, she was covered in little bits of green jello, and the dinosaur was now a pile of itty bitty jellow pieces.

"AHHHHHHH!" Jenny turned back, looking horrified. Then she stood still, staring. She poked the glob of jello. "Susiesaurus?" She asked in a weak voice. Then she grew angry. "YOU!" She turned toward Sarah...to find that her friend's sugar rush had finally worn off and she had fallen asleep on the floor.

"YOU—STUPID—JGREGNEKBGEB!" Jenny, not wanting to seriously insult her best friend, kicked her instead.

Sarah did not wake up.

Suddenly, from the table, Sarah's phone rang.

Jenny stomped toward it, and answered it. "HELLO?" She growled.

"Hey Jenny! Wow. You sound angry." Vinne laughed. "Is Sarah there? I promised I would call her back."

"YOU—STUPID—JGREGNEKBGEB!" Jenny yelled again, remembering exactly why she was so tired—not because she had nearly died to throat denormality or attempted to cook. It was because Vinnie had woken her up.

"I'm not sure what JGREGNEKBGEB means." Vinnie said after a short pause.

"Sarah is sleeping right now." Jenny growled, through clenched teeth. Sleep deprivation was a major make-Jenny-pissed-off-thing.

"Really? I thought you guys didn't—"

Sarah suddenly sat up, her peculiar orange colored eyes wide.

Jenny stared at her. "Never mind Vinnie. She's up."

"Well can I talk to her?" Vinnie asked.

"Su—" Jenny began to walk toward Sarah.

"I LOVE J.R.(32)!" Sarah (^^) yelled. Then she slumped back onto the ground, asleep before she even hit the tiles.

"—no." Jenny (=________=;) finished.

Vinnie was quiet for a moment. "What did she just—"

"I'm not really sure." Jenny answered, laughing.

"Well, I'll call later tomorrow—today then." Vinnie said. "Bye Jenny!"

"Bye." Jenny muttered, closing the cell phone and placing it back on the table. She glanced at Sarah, and grinned. Sarah wouldn't mind sleeping there…

Jenny gathered up her sleepy charas, then went upstairs to her room. She had almost fallen asleep before guilt forced her to get up and drag Sarah up to her room. When she had somehow managed to get Sarah onto her bed (it took some time to drag the sleeping girl up the stairs), then gone back to her own room and nearly fallen asleep again, she heard Sarah's phone ring.

"FNRJKREBGJRENEGTEBJ—SARAH ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE!"

And that was the official end of the first ever Wingding Day.

* * *

(1) It looks weird with the ' but Eileen demanded I put it there.

(2) Eileen actually had a phone chucked at her head once xD And it shattered upon the impact of her hard head o_____o But then of course, it's much better (and less weird) to have a hard head than a soft head ;D OH. And these bottom/side comments will be by me. The authoress of this story 8D Because I love my bottom/side notes. Sorry if you hate them D:

(3) I just realized that instead of putting lots of bottom/side comments, I am simply incorporating them into my narration in this chapter. Hm…sorry? Oh, and wingding isn't helping very much. She's sitting and biting her nails. I shall tell her to stop.

(4) Eileen wanted a random blue splotch. NFJKEBGRJWKEHGNLKWRBGUWRHGLRWBKGH

(5) Jeesh. I don't like cussing this much D: Sorry all you pure people out there. I'm pure too. Sometimes. Ish. Not really. But Eileen's not pure. And Jenny's supposed to be pissed. It was either 'damn' or some other word that starts with an f and is not very pleasant to say :D Well I'm not that pure. I probably would say this if this was real xD OMG. I'm at a conference right now, and we're sleeping at a hotel and my friend set up her alarm at like 5:30 with the LOUDEST ringtone, and she wouldn't wake up to turn it off and I walk like,"ARRRRRGGG!"

(6)SORRY T___T IT MAKES ME CRINGE JUST TO TYPE IT D: I know you're calling me a sissy or something not nicer. SHUT UP. I mean I can say shit and damn and bitch if the situation calls for it, but this word is a bit too…far/extreme?

(7) Sarah does not have a brother complex. She and Vinnie are just really REALLY close ^^ I mean, PSH. HE GAVE BIRTH TO LA DEE DA SARAH'S WORLD! That sounded weird o_______o

(8) Eileen does not prefer the name Ivy because (no offense to those Ivy's out there ^^) she reminds her of a sadistic bitch in Soul Calibur who is freakishly strong xD Even though she actually uses Ivy a lot. She thinks the name's pretty, just the first thing that comes to her head is…yeah. The end. ^^ (Eileen's words, not Sunni's =___________= Sunni has no idea who Ivy is, but knows there's a Korean artist by that name ;D)

(9) OMG. I JUST THOGHT OF SOMETHING HILARIOUSLY FUNNY. WELL I THINK IT'S FUNNY! SO ANYWAY, IF YOU'RE IN MUN, YOU'RE UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY WHAT I'M SAYING. IF YOU'RE NOT, TRY TO KEEP UP. Okay. So I'm at a conference, right? And we're caucusing (debating) and we're all standing in a big circle, right? So there's one person who's proposing an idea, and on the other side of the circle, there's the leader. So they're talking across the circle, and EVERYONE else in the circle, between them is looking back and forth as they speak and they're nodding their heads. It's HILARIOUS. LAWLS. (If you don't think it's perfect, try to IMAGINE it. xD)

(10) At this point, Eileen is helping write somewhat xD

(11) My wonderful technique of saying yes xD

(12) I just realized how WEIRD that sounds xD But say it out loud. It's HILARIOUS.

(13) This is actually a direct quote from out real Wingding Day xD

(14) And if you don't agree with this, SCREW YOU! Nah, I don't mind ^^. I'm not a dictator. I am a lord(ess) of WINGDING WORLD. (I [Eileen] has managed to seize control of the bottom/side notes 3.) TTFN~ *I LOVE Tigger* But, of course, I (Sunni) is editing, so I get a say xD

(15) Don't blame me if I got my naming sense off of Prince of Tennis. I love that anime…and the manga version too. (Too many hawt dudes in it *squee*)

(16) Did you watch that one episode where Squidward moves to a Squid gated community xD He goes CRAZY! xD

(17) Like the Frosted Flakes commercials. That tiger makes tigers look bad.

(18) Seriously, I would _really _like to see a reason why homosexuality is "wrong" that doesn't have any religious ties into it by saying, "God created this, and that and therefore it is wrong and so forth." Don't get me wrong, I mean, God's a cool dude and all, but people who diss others because of that just _seriously_ irritate me. If you don't like it it's all good, but if you hate on them for it, its kinda sad. Y'know? Besides, I believe in the "anyone can love anyone" thing, as corny as it sounds ^^ Sorry, this was THE longest short note ever. I shall dub it the long note. Well, I, Sunni, am okay with gay people xD Even though I'm Christian. Jesus is awesome ^^

(19) I won't subject you to listening to my little irk.

(20) It is THE coolest thing ever. It looks EXACTLY like a strawberry, with the mini seed things and the stem! You twist the top part of the green leaf + stem part to set the time and it goes RIIIINNG!! XD

(21) Speaking of Bleach, Eileen is making me watch it. I watched the first episode. I had lots of questions and they aren't quite answered yet xD

(22) Again, an almost direct quote. But not from Wingding Day. I was at the conference and we were on the phone. I was looking for a song on youtube and I could only find it with music videos. And I was like, "OMG! Winging, I can't find this song ANYWHERE. There's music videos with ugly anime people, but it's bad quality." And Eileen was like, "…I'm sorry. I think I misheard you. Did you just say 'ugly' and 'anime' in the same sentence?" xD

(23) Don't mind the little grammar smack. It's Windingese xD

(24) More direct quotes. Messenger is awesome xD

(25) I love kits ^^

(26) Wingding is currently at a hotel where she can't order room service (or corner service xD) because it's $16.00 for two scrambled eggs and a piece of toast. What a rip off.

(27) You _know_ all of you can do that. It kinda goes to one side and you just…..talk? xD Well Sunni says it's not possible =________=

(28) OMG. HILARIOUS. I loved it ^^

(29) Sarah's room is on the first floor since its warmer upstairs. Plus, it'd really suck if you had to get something in the middle of the night. So if you walk down it's like _trip_ and you fall down 'cause you're so drowsy. Yep, that would be quite disastrous. No upstairs for Sarah the Klutz.

(30) Ahem ahem cough cough hint hint! ;)

(31) Yeah, I know, lamest thing ever. But admit you. You fall for it. And if you don't YOU ARE SERIOUSLY PARANOID AND THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU. Or you can read minds or see the future or whatever.

(32) Eileen wanted to say that. I'm not really sure why o___o J.R.: JUNJOU ROMANTICA

* * *

**This is Eileen here ^^. Guess what? (again xD) TODAY (well, it WAS, when we first started writing this) WAS OUR WINGDING DAY!! So in your review, WHICH YOU WILL 8D, you can wish Wingding a happy, merry, or whatever Wingding Day to boost her confidence, okay? But if you don't, I shall be provoked and shall call you…UGLY ^^ Sankyuuu~ 3**

**Oh and the jello part…it was a bitch to write. Wingding here was playing tetris during that part…It's MARIO tetris and her "favoritest game ever" xD I shall huggle wingding ^^ Aside from that, I really don't like my writing so I'm not sure if I should actually write any of my stories ___ Soooo, it'd be awesome to know if it's any good. ^^ But if not, I'll probably just make a DA and illustrate scenes from here xD **

**I luffles thee! 3 **

**Anyhoos, thanks for reading xD This is Sunni, your wonderful authoress :D**

**Sorry the ending was very… cliché?**

**Anyhoos,**

**On our actual Wingding Day today, and many of the things we did were REAL.**

**We made chicken fried pasta.**

**(It was actually very good.**

**To our immense surprise,**

**it tasted Asian-y.**

**Must have been the ginger).**

**We made sugar cookies.**

**We made jello.**

**We ate jello.**

**(ours was strawberry flavored)**

**We drank green tea. **

**Which Eileen saturated with sugar.**

**Just like L.**

**From Death Note.**

**AHEM!! EILEEN CUTS IN BEFORE THE CURTAIN CLOSES! ARG! I cannot believe this! WE DIDN'T EVEN FINISH THIS _ON_ WINGDING DAY! Actually, it took me until Saturday, 1/17 to finish D8 (This was the ORIGINAL Wingding Day date. Until Wingding had a conference laid upon her.) **

**URG! IT'S FOR WINGDING'S 3-DAY CONFERENCE! Wish her good luck!~ (MUN's a little hard for the both of us, more for me since I'm really not all that assertive =___=)**

**AHEM!! SUNNI CUTS IN BEFORE EILEEN FINISHES RANT! **

**Actually, Eileen finished the last bits and sent it over to me. And I had to edit it and whatnot… this is officially 27 pages. 27 pages of editing. It was not pleasant. Yeah… **

**ANYHOOS,**

**I hope you enjoyed. Have a fantastic week of finals.**

**Mine are next week.**

**fnjrkgjrebgerkgejrbgrke**

**Thanks for reading ^^**

**And as wingding says, REVIEW.**

**Or I shall call thee UGLY**

**No, not really**

**OH! Some last minutes rants/apologizes:**

**I'm sorry it took so long to update, I'm sorry there are so many side notes, I'm sorry for the confusion we may have caused you by switching off and stuff. Yeah. I realized, as I edited these oh so lengthy 27 pages, that it can get pretty confusing. So anyways, since this was such a long chapter, don't expect for me to update anytime soon. Because I still have soul eater to update for and finals next week and two projects due next week. And you know what? PROJECTS ARE STUPID. There. I actually typed in one big blob for once o____o**

**HAVE A NICE LIFE ^^**

**Because if you don't…**

**That's…**

**Sad.**

**So to make youreself unsad,**

**Write me an awesome wingdinger REVIEW.**

**:D**


	11. Author's Note about crack and plot

BOOOOOO!

Ahem.

So yeah.

This is Sunni.

I am the authoress of this wonderful cracktastic story :D

OKAY.

The thing is,

when I started the story, I didn't really have that much of the plot planned out.

And I DID start to write some plot (ch 5) and later attempted again (ch 8).

BUT I KEPT GETTING DISTRACTED BY IDEAS OF CRACK CHAPTERS D;

So by the time I got to ch 9, I was basically STUCK.

Which is why I haven't written a new chapter in some time.

Sorry about that.

SO.

I'm going to try and get the plot going again,

and FINALLY

introduce Amuto.

So summary of what I have just babbled about:

Prologue - ch 9 = crack. barely any plot.

chapters to come = plot. and amuto ;D

BUT THERE STILL WILL BE CRACK.

Because I say so ^^

Be paitent with the next chapter.

Plot is hard D:

Thanks for reading my babbles ;D


	12. Chapter 10: Full Moon

**

* * *

**

OMG!

**A NEW CHAPTER!**

**YAAAAAAAY!**

***throws confetti***

**:D**

**Hiiiii ^^**

**Sorry about the uber UBER long gap between chapters…**

**But I'm going to try to upload a chapter every week now (:**

**Or every two weeks.**

**:D**

**Point is,**

**New chapters will be uploaded regularly now.**

**Well, I'll try.**

**GUESS WHAT?**

**IT'S FINALLY HERE.**

**A**

**M**

**U**

**T**

**O**

**.**

**Enjoy ;D**

* * *

The town hadn't changed much.

He realized this as he was weaving in and out of the alleyways that he had once known like the back of his hand. They were still familiar to him, yet strange at the same time. He hadn't been here since he had graduated high school.

He supposed the same-ness was a good thing, because everything good that had ever happened to him had happened here.

Everything bad that had ever happened to him had also happened here.

He entered a shadowed alley and slowly made his way through it.

He didn't really want to be back. No, not really. But curiosity had gotten the best of it. Curiosity killed the cat, after all.

"It's great to be back here, nya~" Yoru flew behind Ikuto, a grin on his face. "There are so many new cats around I—"

"Sh." Ikuto frowned, stopping.

"What?" Yoru whispered. He peeked out from behind the corner and his eyes widened. "Ikuto! It's dangerous to be here!" The chara chastised.

Ikuto peeked around the corner, holding his breath.

There stood Easter, still looking big and tall and… intimidating.

_Get a grip, Ikuto. It's just a building._ He told himself, drawing back.

---

Ikuto was perched in a tree.

Like a bird.

Or, more so, like a cat.

He had sent Yoru off to gather information about Easter… not that he would gather much from the street cats.

His stomach rumbled.

Of course. The most greedy of all intestines. The stupid thing always wanted food. Especially when he didn't have any.

He hopped down from the tree and wandered down the street. Maybe, if he walked around, he would _magically_ find some food, as he didn't have any money.

Hey. Stranger things had happened.

He passed a large billboard promoting Hoshina Utau's new CD. He smiled. At least she had recovered from her break from Easter… they must have given her a hard time though, after he left. He cringed, then pushed the thought away. Even with her brother complex, she was still his little sister.

Easter… how long could it possibly last? One would think they would get tired of having their plans foiled, again and again, and especially by _kids_.

He abruptly stopped his train of thoughts. Thinking of the Guardians would merely bring his thoughts to _her_. Still an open wound.

"Ikuto!" Yoru caught up with his owner.

"What?" Ikuto replied, mildly. But he was instantly more alert, anxious to hear the news his chara had brought him.

"They don't really pay attention to these things… I mean, they're just animals." Yoru began. "But they say there really hasn't been anyone new going into Easter… and nothing really big has happened. Not too many X-Eggs, hundreds less than before, nya~"

"How long have they been like that?" It was too early to feel relieved.

"About a year and a half they said." Yoru replied.

18 months was a long time. A very long time. Most of the time he had been gone. But he still didn't feel relieved. He felt more anxious than ever.

"Why?" Ikuto asked, frowning. "Why would they become so inactive, so suddenly?"

Because when he really thought about it, it sounded… off. Fishy.

Why on earth would they ever _stop_ like that?

---

"Amu-chan, you really should finish your homework!" Ran hovered above the open science book.

"I'll get to it in a sec." Amu replied. She opened the window and leaned against the frame, breathing in the night air. The moon shone brightly tonight, and she smiled. A full moon.

"Amuuu!" Miki called, getting impatient.

"I'm coming." Amu laughed. She joined her charas at her desk and picked up a pencil.

_The interaction of an organism at its environment…_ Amu couldn't concentrate on the question she was supposed to be answering. Her thoughts drifted, again, toward something she tried not to think about. Ikuto.

She shook her head, trying to drive out those thoughts. He had left, and he wasn't coming back.

Well, that's what she told herself, to try and extinguish the hope that still clung inside of her.

And it never really worked, as the hope still persisted.

"AMU!" Miki yelled, bringing her owner out of her thoughts. "You're eyes are glazed again!"

"Like a donut!" Su (^^) chirped.

Ran giggled.

"I can't focus." Amu sighed. She pushed back her chair and stood up. She stretched, then walked over to her balcony.

Amu leaned against the railing, and looked up at the night sky.

_Why, Ikuto?_

"Amu…" Miki said softly, slowly flying towards her.

"I'm fine." Her owner replied shortly. She became lost in her thoughts again, brought back to reality by the realization that she was being touched.

A pair of arms were wrapped around her, holding her close. She could feel his body heat. He whispered, "Did you miss me?"

"Ikuto…"

Then her mouth formed the question she had only thought moments before. She didn't WANT to. It just... came out.

"Why, Ikuto?"

* * *

**OMG.**

**THAT WAS SO TERRIBLE**

**FORGIVE ME.**

**I couldn't find a way to fit funny in here.**

**And I write crappy serious-ness.**

**):**

**Sorry.**

**Yeah.**

**Not really Amuto.**

**But I figured**

**Amuto had two parts.**

**Amu**

**And**

**Ikuto.**

**So getting Ikuto in the story was like**

**Buying cookie dough.**

**You don't have cookies yet,**

**But it's like you ALMOST have them**

**:D**

**Guess what?**

**There were no bottom/side notes.**

**Tragic.**

**Writing about Amu was like**

**Virtual barfing.**

**NOT A PLEASANT EXPERIENCE.**

**SO BE THANKFUL.**

**Other than that, hope you enjoyed ^^**

**Sorry it's so short.**

**And crappy.**

**And the title didn't make any sense.**

**(Eileen suggested chapter of awesome plot advancement xD)**

**...**

**I WANT TO SLEEP.**

**Review please ;D**


	13. Chapter 11: Magazines and Blue Pillows

**Yay ;D**

**New chapter.**

**This one took forever, because I pretty much was SERIOUSLY stuck after the last chapter.**

**It was so awkward to write after that… **

**Plot wise.**

**Anyhoos,**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

It was really like nothing had changed.

Ikuto was stretched across the floor, flipping through a magazine. He looked up when she came to stand above him, looking worried and irritated at the same time.

"Stay here alright?" Amu frowned. Her eyes darted from him to the door to the window, as if trying to figure out which escape route he would take.

Ikuto simply rolled his eyes and turned a glossy page. "Where else would I go?" He muttered. Chances that Easter was active were low, but he still couldn't risk being discovered. He _had_ run away… And that probably wasn't okay with his so called "father".

"Well, I'm going to school." Amu picked up her bag from the floor and turned.

"Mm." Ikuto stared blankly at the smiling face of a blushing girl on the page. Why were these magazines so popular? They held not even the tiniest interest for him… And yet, he had been reading this for at least an hour.

Amu left quietly, her charas trailing behind her.

Ikuto rolled over and looked up at the ceiling, what little interest the magazine had held a moment ago gone. And then one question dominated his mind: Was Easter really done?

---

"JEEEEEEEEEENNY~"

Sarah's(1) voice echoed down the hall, sounding especially bright and cheery that Monday morning.

Jenny chose not to answer. She rolled over in bed, and shut her eyes.

"Jenny, get up!" Alice flew over to her owner and attempted to pull the blanket away from her.

"Go away." Jenny mumbled.

"JENNY!" Sarah burst into the room. She went over to the bed and blinked down at her friend. "Why aren't you up yet?" She sounded amazed. "We have school today. Right?" She frowned. "Today IS Monday, right? Unless I'm delirious?"

"You're delirious. It's Saturday." Jenny lied.

"She's lying." Alice said promptly.

"Shut up." Jenny swatted at her chara. "You know," Jenny began, pulling the blanket even closer to her. "It's healthy to ditch class once in a while."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You got that out of Twilight(2)." But even so, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"So?"

"So, it doesn't apply to you since you aren't a vampire." Sarah answered, smiling.

Jenny didn't reply.

"Jenny?" Sarah came closer, sounding worried. Her smile dropped. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jenny abruptly sat up and yawned. Then she looked at her friend. "We're not going to school today."

Sarah stared. "What?"

"We're not going to school." Jenny repeated. She pushed back her blankets and got off the bed. She avoided the expression on her friends face and headed toward her closet.

"Wh—why not?" Sarah demanded. She had never seen such strange behavior from Jenny. She was usually so good about going to school...

"Because." Jenny pulled on a sweater over her pajamas.

"Seriously. What's wrong?" Sarah asked. Jenny had been acting weird lately—uncharacteristically(3) spacing out, and showing more… feeling. She worried, she laughed, she smiled, and Sarah could swear she saw her even cry. Was this Dakota's work? Wasn't Dakota supposed to make her… happy?

"Nakada-sama?" A maid knocked at the door.

"Are they here already?" Jenny looked surprised. She chose a pair of purple socks and pulled them on, somehow managing to do so standing up and without losing her balance.

"Yes, Nakada-sama. They're coming up the driveway right now." The maid answered.

"We'll be right out. Thank you." Jenny ran a brush through her hair as she spoke, then put it down. Without looking at her friend, she turned toward the door. "Come along Sarah."

"Jenny, what's going on?" Sarah followed her friend out the room and into the hallway.

"I know you've missed them." Jenny replied. "So I suppose you'll have a fun day ahead of you."

"Who?" Sarah walked faster. "What?"

Jenny stopped at the end of the hallway. She nodded toward the door. "Go on."

Sarah uncertainly stepped forward. She slowly opened the door, then laughed in delight. "VINNIE! BRATS!" She greeted, moving forward.

Jenny softly closed the door behind her friend.

"It was nice of you to invite them." Dakota smiled.

Jenny didn't reply.

"Jenny…" Alice planted herself right before her owner. "Why did you do that?"

"I can't be nice to my best friend?" Jenny asked, dodging her chara and heading toward her room.

"IF you were going to be nice, you would have done it much better. You… You aren't trying to get _rid_ of Sarah… right?" Alice was pleading now, her eyes widening. There was a slight pause. Jenny continued walking, her eyes downcast.

"I…" Jenny pushed open the door to her room and went straight for her bed. She dove into the blankets and pillows, and spoke from underneath a particularly big blue pillow.

"Jenny wouldn't do that." Dakota said confidently. But her violet eyes worried.

Alice slowly turned toward her sister. Her voice softened. "Dakkie…"

Dakota shook her head, making her lose waves swirl around her. "No. Jenny, you're not, right?"

"I…" Jenny began again. She turned over and closed her eyes.

A silence.

Jenny felt guiltier and guiltier every passing second.

"SHE'S GETTING ANNOYING, OKAY?" Jenny blurted out.

Seconds ticked by.

"Jenny…" Alice hovered over her owner.

"She keeps asking, expecting." Jenny whispered. "She so confident and… _blind_. She doesn't see it—she expects me to some kind of saint now that I have Dakota."

Dakota hovered uncertainly.

"She's just happy for you. And you _can_ be some kind of saint—" The older chara began.

"No I can't!" Jenny snapped. "I _can't_ be a fucking saint and you know it. Dakota hasn't changed _anything_!"

Dakota gasped.

"Jenny!" Alice angrily pulled at the pillow.

Jenny grabbed it away from her and sat up. "What?" Black hair disheveled and grey eyes diverted, the girl spoke irritably. "It's true."

"Dakkie's here for a reason—you wanted to be more like her!" Alice answered angrily.

"And what's if that's just plain IMPOSSIBLE?" The two of them had quite forgotten the fact that Dakota was in the room. Hovering very close to them. "What if I wanted to a freaking chicken, huh? Would I get a chicken chara? NO! BECAUSE. IT'S. JUST. NOT. POSSIBLE!" Jenny's words grew choppy. "I'M A HUMAN, NOT A CHICKEN! THIS IS WHO I AM AND NO AMOUNT OF STUPID FAIRY CREATURES CAN CHANGE THAT!"

"JENNY!" Alice screamed indignantly. "WE ARE _NOT_ STUPID FAIRY CREATURES!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE." Jenny yelled back. She hid among the blankets again, jamming the pillow onto her head to block out the ranting that would surely come from her chara. She _had _pushed it a bit far with the fairy comment.

But there was no noise. Was the pillow working really that well? Jenny's curiosity overwhelmed her. She peeked out and spied Alice staring dumbly. Amazing, her lips were not moving in strings of complains and scolding.

"What?" Jenny asked, even more curious.

Alice didn't respond.

Jenny followed her chara's gaze and froze.

There lay Dakota's egg, a delicate purple with a spray of white.

"She was bound to go back in there." Jenny whispered numbly. She lay back down and stuffed her head back into the pillow.

* * *

(1) Finally. Familiar ground ;D

(2) I'm not sure why I put that there, but it's there. Deal with it xD

(3)That's a LOOOONG word!

(4)That sounds so lame now o__o

* * *

**YAY ^^**

**FINALLY DONE WITH THIS.**

**The plot with hopefully move along a bit smoother now ^^**

**REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 12: Bribes and Shaved Ice

**Hello! :3**

**I updated on time for once xD**

**It's not that great, my writing is slowing deteriorating xD**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

She knew it was a dream—simply because it had had that strange essence of a dream.

The room had no floor, the mist clung to her legs and the fog swirled around her. She stood there for several moments, the darkness settling into a cloak around her.

In the next moment, an egg appeared in front of her. It was a pure luminescent white, perfectly shaped without a single blemish. It hovered before her, softly glowing.

It was giving off a strange kind of heat.

Warm, but empty and cold at the same time.

She reached out with a pale hand, as if to touch it, but the egg pulled back.

She stretched her arm further, and the egg didn't pull back this time. She grabbed it, and brought it closer to her. The egg sat still in her hands, stilling giving off that weird heat. It quivered.

She cradled it in her palms, blinking down at it. What was supposed to happen now?

A soft breaking sound. A crack appeared on the egg, and a strange voice called her name.

_Yes? _She was surprised. _Are you a chara?_

_Yes. I am. _

The soft cadence of the chara's words fell to her ears with a crash. Her jumbled thoughts scrambled to reorganize themselves.

Then the chara flew out and she almost dropped the egg.

It was a chicken(1).

"What the fuck?!"

---

The dream was still vivid in Jenny's mind as they sat down for class. She set her bag on the ground, and turned off her iPod just as the teacher was coming in.

"I graded your tests yesterday. The results are pretty good—a lot of you did well." The teacher smiled, then took out a handful of papers. He began to move through the classroom, handing back tests.

The teacher smiled as he placed a paper on her desk.

Jenny glanced at it—she had never been too interested in her grades. Just maintaining them.

It was Sarah who had the problem with grades.

The night before the test, she had read eight Bleach volumes, then spent the rest of the night "studying". Which meant she was watching TV, occasionally glancing down at her notes, and eating lots of sweets.

"What did you get?" Jenny asked, turning toward her friend.

Sarah picked up her test and flipped it over. "Hey! A C! I did _good_!"

Jenny glanced at the paper. "69% is NOT a C!" She hissed.

"It's 69.5%, so it rounds UP to a C!" Sarah answered gleefully.

"Sarah! This was like the _easiest_ test of the year!" Jenny frowned.

"Actually, I found it _quite_ hard." Her friend replied.

Jenny snatched her friend's test and glanced over it. "Do books mean the same thing for you as they do for Montag(2)? Why or why not? You drew a CAT for your answer." She glared at her friend.

"Did I already tell you why I hated 'why or why not?' questions?" Sarah asked.

Jenny sighed. "No. Why?"

"Well, it's like saying "Hahaha! There is only ONE right answer! It may be an opinion, but there is one answer! Which one is it, huh? HAH! Betcha can't figure that out since it's a TRICK QUESTION! Dundun _dunn_! I always imagined 'why or why not' questions to be a very sarcastic Cheshire cat, if I had to characterize it." Sarah grinned.

"So you drew a cat." Jenny asked, skeptically, looking down at the detailed drawing.

"Yeah! OR if you're bsing it, it's like "WHY OR WHY NOT? YOU CAN' T ANSWER IT BECAUSE YOU JUST MADE THAT ANSWER UP!" And those 'how is it the same, and how is it different at the same time' questions are _bipolar_."

"Seriously?" Jenny looked bored and disbelieving. "You actually _think_ like that?"

"They should just keep it easy so there's no need for us to actually be smart." Sarah complained.

"Oh. My. God." Jenny closed her eyes. She spoke slowly. "What if you get kicked out of school because you have really bad grades?"

"I'll show them my IQ score to prove I'm not stupid." Sarah answered, grinning. "I just have a more intelligent way of thinking that schools can't understand. I mean, only really smart analyzing people would have come up with the Cheshire Cat answer."

"Sure you do." Jenny murmured. She leaned down to rummage in her bag.

"Please pass up your tests everyone." The teacher called.

"A C is good enough, anyways." Sarah replied happily, settling into her seat. "You know, in Wingding World, we believe in higher levels of intelligence."

Jenny took out a few bills from her wallet. "In Wingding World, we also believe in bribing the underpaid teacher to keep the lordess from failing out of the school." Jenny muttered, clipping them to Sarah's test. She placed her on top of it, and passed it up(3).

"Hey!" Sarah protested.

"Either that or you fail and go back home."Jenny glowered.

"Fine." Sarah slumped back onto her seat. "Hey Wingding?"

A grumpy response. "What?"

A sheepish question. "Can you buy me some shaved ice afterschool?"

Exasperation. "What happened to your allowance?"

More sheepishness(4). "I spent it all on… studying supplies."

---

"YAAAY! They put watermelons on it!"

Sarah grabbed a spoon and began to carve a hole in the mound of ice and fruit.

Jenny watched her friend eat.

Sarah didn't notice.

Jenny grew awkward, watching Sarah without her noticing, so she shifted her gaze to the shop's door.

A familiar face entered the shop.

Actually, five familiar faces, and one unfamiliar.

Well technically, 12 familiar faces, if you counted the charas.

"Ah—Jenny-chan!" Yaya bounced over to their table, grinning. "You guys are here too!"

"It's hot today, isn't it?" Amu smiled.

"How's the shaved ice?" Kukai asked.

Rima nodded in their direction, and went to read the menu.

"Hi!" Sarah grinned and scooped up a strawberry. "It's great."

The unfamiliar face stood with Tadase, his brown eyes looking at the two girls. Long blue hair hung down his back.

"This is Nagihiko Fujisaki." Yaya tugged at his arm and pulled the stranger forward. "He used to be our last Jack's chair and just came back from Europe."

"Hello." Nagihiko smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He held his hand out to shake.

"Same here." Sarah anwered, shaking his hand.

"Hi!" Alice chirped, flying closer to him.

"Hello." Jenny swirled her spoon in the shaved ice.

An awkward moment, then Nagihiko let his hand drop.

"Don't worry, that's just Jenny." Kukai laughed. "You can start figuring her out later."

"Everyone can put my puzzle together but me." Jenny muttered, when they had gone to sit down and order.

"What?" Sarah looked up.

"Nothing." Jenny smiled.

* * *

(1) Don't get it? Go read the last chapter.

(2) Guess which books it's from? ;D

(3) I am NOT promoting bribing. Bribing bad D: NO BRIBING!

(4) I'll stop now xD

* * *

**Yay ;D**

**Hope you enjoyed ^^**

**REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 13: U is for URANIUM BOMBS!

**I need sleep D:**

**I failed my bio test -____________-**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

"WE," Jenny began, placing the stack of books down on the table. "are going to study. Finals are tomorrow, and you're barely passing all your classes."

"Sure." Sarah nodded. "Lemme just get a snack first."

Her friend blinked. "We _just_ had lunch." Lunch in fact, had only been several minutes ago.

"I _need_ a snack." Sarah clarified.

"What?" Jenny's eyes narrowed. "No one ever _needs_ a snack. If you were hungry, you'd eat a mea—"

"I absolutely MUST _HAVE_ A SNACK." Sarah interrupted. She stood up.

"You absolutely MUST STUDY TO _PASS_." Jenny glared up at Sarah, as she pushed the books toward her end.

"I." Sarah took a deep breath, then continued at the top of her lungs. "_NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE—"_

"_ALRIGHT_! GET A SNACK." Jenny gave up.

Sarah grinned and skipped away.

Jenny opened a thick textbook and stared at the page.

Silence.

Jenny turned the page.

Tick… tock… tick… tock…

Jenny looked up at the clock.

Tick… tock… tick… tock…

Jenny turned another page.

"I'M BACK!" Sarah announced. She carried various things in her arms—all of which she dumped onto the table as she was sitting down.

Jenny gingerly picked up a manga.

"Are you planning to eat this?" She asked calmly. She turned it over in her hands to read the title of the series. One Piece.

"…No?" Sarah gave her friend a weird look.

"Then these," Jenny gestured to the rest of the manga. "are not snacks."

"Of course not! They're for breaks." Sarah grinned.

"Who says we'll take a break?" Jenny replied.

Sarah didn't falter for even a second. "Everyone takes breaks. We have to take a break. We will take a break. Right?"

"Just open the book and study." Jenny muttered, rolling her eyes.

Sarah reached for the remote.

"What're you doing?" Jenny asked. She reached out to grab it, but Sarah quickly snatched it up and pressed then 'on' button.

"I think Spongebob is coming up." Sarah turned her back to the books and reached for her chocolate.

"Sarah, turn that o—"

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"

"Turn it—"

"ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HE!"

"SARAH TURN IT—"

"IF NAUTICAL NONSE BE SOMETHING YOU WISH…"

"I DON'T WISH ANY FUCKING NAUTICAL NONSENSE!!" Jenny screamed.

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS~" Sarah sang.

---

"On the retina are photoreceptors called cones and rods. Rods contain—"

"OHMYGAWD JENNY IT'S THE FUN SONG! REMEMBER THAT? IT'S ON!" Sarah excitedly pointed to the TV with a potato chip.

Jenny took a deep breath and tried again. "Rods contain rhodopsin—"

"F is for Friends who do stuff together, U is for You and me, N is for Anywhere and anytime at all! Down here in the deep blue sea!" Spongebob's squeaky voice called out from the TV.

"Sarah, turn it down."

Sarah, who was singing along in a very off key voice, didn't hear her.

Plankton began singing. "F is for Fire that burns down the whole town! U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're~"

Sarah was now even acting it out. She pantomimed a bomb blowing up, then dramatically died onto the floor.

"F is freaks who watch this TV show, U is you're not studying, N is for never studying which is what you do, so why do I even try." Jenny sang. (1)

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Sarah grinned.

Jenny looked at her in disbelief. "You heard me then but not when I told you to—"

"Never! That's completely idiotic!" Plankton argued.

"_YOU'RE_ IDIOTIC!" Jenny threw the textbook at the TV screen.

Unluckily for her, her TV was very durable, and the textbook bounced back, hitting her shin.

"Shit!" Jenny clutched her throbbing leg and glared at Sarah, who hadn't taken notice of any of this.

Jenny angrily hobbled toward the TV and yanked out the plug.

"Jenny! Plankton was about to feel all 'tingly inside'!" Sarah protested.

"We're going to take a break." Jenny snapped.

"See? We ARE going to take a break! Told you!" Sarah happily dropped the bag of candies and skipped out of the room.

---

"Where we going?" Vinnie asked, as the five of them left the house. Sarah's twin brothers ran ahead, shouting and laughing.

"Somewhere where Spongebob doesn't exist." Jenny muttered.

"We're going for a snack!" Sarah replied happily. "What do you think we should eat?"

They entered the garage and the lights flickered on.

"I think we should eat cake." Sarah was saying. "Huh, Jenny?"

"Is that a _limo_?" Vinnie asked, staring.

"No, it's a pink penguin you dipshit." Jenny retorted.

"Are you going to ride in it?" Vinnie inched toward the shiny black vehicle.

"We're taking the normal car." Jenny replied. Sarah steered him toward the much less flashy black SUV.

"Aw, why?" Vinnie looked back at the limo.

"There's a TV in there." Jenny replied mildly.

---

It was now nearing 8 o' clock and Sarah hadn't done any studying at all. Unfortunately, their biology finals began in exactly 12 hours, and if she didn't memorize the entire textbook and then some, Sarah would fail the class, and ultimately, the 8th grade.

After the very long break, Jenny locked Sarah into a room with her biology book, notes, and several large diagrams. She made sure no sweets, maga, or TVs had sneaked their way into the room, and went away.

Jenny had good intentions, but things didn't exactly turn out the way she planned.

You see, Jenny hadn't really thought about the prospect of _withdrawal_.

So, half an hour into the forced study session, Sarah went a bit strange.

"Jenny?"

Jenny looked up from her guard watch outside the door.

"JENNYJENNYJENNYJENNYJENNYJENNYJENNYJENNY!"

"I'm here." Jenny replied, confused.

"Look! A ghost! He's talking to your cat, Jenny. Did I ever tell you he's such a pretty cat? He's reallllllly pretty. The ghost is eating mac and cheese now."

"I don't own a cat." Jenny answered. She paused. "Sarah, are you okay?"

"JENNYJENNYJENNYJENNYJENNYJENNYJENNYJENNY!"

"What?" Jenny was growing slightly alarmed now.

"TERRORISTS!"

"What?" Jenny stood up, the textbook in her lap clattering to the floor.

"TERRORISTS HAVE INVADED LA DEE DA SARAH'S WORLD! PINK ALIENS! THEY'RE DRAWING EVERYWHERE WITH SHARPIES—WHERE ARE MY ARMIES?"

"You don't own any… Sarah, are you okay?" Jenny put her ear to the door.

"JENNYJENNYJENNYJENNYJENNYJENNYJENNYJENNY!" Right next to the door.

Jenny jumped back and rubbed her ear, wincing. "Yeah?"

"Could you tell Vinnie to eat his gerbil for me?"

"Does Vinnie is _own_ a gerbil?" Jenny started getting worried. "Sarah—"

"JENNYJENNYJENNYJENNYJENNYJENNYJENNYJENNY!"

"Yes?"

"THE ANTS ARE ATTACKING MY LUNGS! JENNY! THE ANTS!"

"That's impossible." Jenny sighed. "Are you okay?"

"THE ANTS ARE EATING MY LUNGS. WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE OKAY? OH _SURE_! I'M FIIIIIINE. IT'S JUST THAT I'M NOT GONNA HAVE ANY LUNGS LEFT!"

"Sarah! What's going on?" Jenny frowned and stepped toward the door. Obviously, Sarah was not behaving normally.

"I JUST TOLD YOU! THE ANTS ARE—"

"I'm going to open the door!" Jenny called. She put the key in the lock and turned.

A small explosion ensued. When the dust settled, Jenny was standing with the key in her hand, and Sarah was nowhere to be seen.

Jenny leaned into the room to check for ghosts, cats, pink aliens, or ants.

The room was empty. The textbooks, notes, and diagrams were nowhere to be seen.

And there certainly weren't any ghosts, cats, pink aliens, or ants.

"Sarah?" Jenny called gingerly, turning around.

The sound of Spongebob came from the living room.

Jenny breathed a sigh of relief. At least Sarah was back to normal somewhat.

Soon, the sound of Sarah's hysterical laughter could be heard. Yes. Sarah had returned to her normal state.

"Sarah?" Jenny entered the room and looked around.

Sarah was seated on the sofa, munching on chips. All appeared to be fine.

"What happened to all the stuff?" Jenny leaned against the doorframe.

"What stuff?" Sarah glanced at her friend.

"You know. The book and the notes and the diagrams…"

"What?" Sarah shook her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know. The ones that were in the room with you…" Jenny wiped dust off her arm.

"What room?"

Jenny shut up.

But she never did find those things.

* * *

(1) It REAAAALLLLY works. TRY IT!

* * *

**Yaaaaaay ;D**

**Like it or die.**

**Just kidding ^^**

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 14: Squirrels and Crazy

**School's over.**

**Which means I'm veeeeeery happy :D**

**And it also means I'm going to be even lazier with updating xD**

**There's a tiny bit of plot in here, if you can spot it.**

**I'm feeling too sleepy to write properly D:  
**

**Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**"I can't believe I made it through finals." Jenny sighed. She leaned against the wall and slumped into a sitting position on the tiles, uncharacteristically not caring about the germs and general dirty-ness of the floor for once.

Students hurried past her, eager to get out onto the warm school grounds and finally experience their first moments of freedom. Summer had finally begun.

"We're done with school, we're done with schooooool~" Sarah sang. She plopped down next to Jenny and grinned. "I think I did GREAT on my finals."

"That's good." Jenny replied weakly. "It's good. That you did…" She trailed off, eyes drooping.

Sarah turned to look at her. "You sleepy?"

Jenny yawned. "No, not at all." Somehow, she had managed to draw up some sarcasm even in her state of low energy. "After 3 all-nighters, I'm _perfectly_ awake."

Sarah laughed. "Come on. It's the last day of school. Get up! We have to do something fun." She jumped up and grabbed her friend's hand.

But instead of excitedly getting up and jumping up and down and yelling, "IT'S THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! LET'S GO DO SOMETHING FUN AND _ADVENTUROUS_!", Jenny simply yawned again.

Sarah squatted down to look her friend in the eye. "This is _exactly _why sleep is good."

"_Studying _is good." Jenny mumbled back.

"Sleeping is _better_. Say it with me. Sleep good." Sarah replied. "Sleeeeeep goooooood."

"Sleep…" Jenny struggled to fully open her eyes. "_Bad_. Sleep bad. Study good. Sarah bad. Sarah no study."

"I did too study!" Sarah answered indignantly.

"Need sleep." Jenny finally replied. She managed to stand up, then wobbled uncertainly. "Need sleep _now_."

But four lattes later, Jenny was not, as she would have liked, burrowed under her bed's blanket, sleeping the beautiful day away. Instead, she was merrily skipping through the streets of the city, with her chara changed best friend. Jenny was too sleep deprived, however, and too cranky to go through one herself, so was thus suffering even further.

"Isn't this fun?" Sarah asked, grinning madly.

Jenny was too busy shooting death glares at Zimmy to reply.

"OHMYGAWD." Sarah skidded to a stop, causing Jenny to nearly fall on her face. Jenny didn't fall on her face, of course, but she did fall and now had scratched up palms.

"_I. Hate. You._" Jenny hissed to Zimmy, who was innocently pretending not to hear.

Alice giggled. "Coffee doesn't make you much happier." She commented.

"Caffeine doesn't make people giddily happy." Jenny replied, getting up. "That's alcohol's job."

"Look at these skates! They're so preeeeeeeetty!" Sarah gasped, nose pressed to the glass of a shop.

Jenny looked over and nearly fell over again. The so called "pretty" skates were a bright neon orange, with dark blue straps. On the side were pictures of smiling green bunnies, with dancing carrots to add to the strangeness.

"You have to buy me some." Sarah begged, eyes glued to the display. "I need them. My life isn't complete without them!"

"You don't know how to skate." Jenny said, exasperated.

"I can learn!" Sarah faced her best friend with wide, pleading eyes. "Please?"

And so, Jenny found herself sitting in a park bench, the caffeine wearing off, as Sarah went round and round the park in her new unique skates.

"At least you can get some sleep." Alice chirped.

"Yeah." Jenny replied. She closed her eyes. Sleep had already crawled into every inch of her body, not at all deterred by the caffeine.

Sleep was, however, deterred very much so by loud Sarah noises.

"JENNY! Squirrels are stalking me!"

Jenny's eyes fluttered open. "What?" She mumbled.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!"

Jenny squinted. About a hundred yards from her, Sarah faced a small squirrel, an angry expression on her face. She made a shooing motion.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME! SHOO!"

Jenny closed her eyes again, trying her best to ignore her.

"THERE'S ANOTHER ONE! OHMYGAWD, IT'S A WHOLE _ARMY_. GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FURRY RODENTS!"

"I'd recognize the voice anywhere."

Jenny struggled to open her eyes as someone sat down beside her. "Hey Kukai." She finally said, her words slurred. "What're you doing here?"

"We had a meeting with the current guardians… They're all coming up behind me. What're you guys doing here?" Kukai asked.

"Coffee. Skates. Squirrels." Jenny summarized. Then she added. "Want sleep."

He laughed. "You should get some. You look awful."

"Thanks." Jenny paused, then pointed at her friend. "Sarah crazy."

Alice spoke up. "Hey! She's not crazy! I mean… she's doing some pretty strange things, but it's all under the influence of Zimmy's wingding powers!"

Jenny faced Zimmy and spoke firmly. "Zimmy crazy."

"Hey!" Zimmy looked up, alarmed.

"Hi Jenny!" Yaya came running up the path and grinned. "We didn't know you were here!"

"Yaaaay! More people." Jenny moaned.

Sarah suddenly stopped yelling and ran over to Jenny. "I'm kind of tired." She admitted. She saw the others and smiled. "Hey everyone!"

A small girl with ponytails ran up behind Yaya and stared at the two girls. She was dressed entirely in pink, complete with a frilly bow on her dress and hot pink sandals.

"Sarah, Jenny, this is Susie, the new Ace chair." Kukai introduced. "She's in 3rd grade."

"Hello!" Sarah grinned.

"Go away." Jenny muttered. She was almost sleeping on the bench now.

Sarah laughed. "We'd better go home. Jenny's pretty sleepy."

Jenny tried to gather the last of her remaining energy to make a sarcastic comment, but failed.

Susie smiled, and a small, blue eyed chara peeked out from her pocket.

"And that's Secret, her chara." Yaya pointed. The chara stared around her, eyes wide.

"That's an interesting name." Sarah commented.

Jenny suddenly sat upright and glared. "I NEED SLEEP!"

---

"Congratulations! You slept all of 24 hours!" Sarah cheered.

Jenny groggily sat up. "24 hours? Seriously?"

Sarah nodded, snickering.

"Good morning Jenny!" Alice sang.

"It's good evening now." Zimmy corrected.

Jenny stretched and blinked. "Wow. 24 hours. I feel awake though. Finally."

"That's good." Sarah smiled. "By the way, when were you going to tell me about Dakota?"

Jenny blinked.

"On a second thought, I think I need more sleep."

* * *

**You know, writing about someone yawning make you want to yawn too.**

**Sorry it's not too great of a chapter.**

**I NEED SLEEP**

**:D**


End file.
